My Veela Blood
by SweetandSpicy180
Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his mate... then the complications happen. Just so you know Malfoy’s dad is not evil, neither is his mom, Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review. Rated T becaue there is a little bit of sex.
1. To Find Out

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: To Find Out. Draco's POV.

"Draco." My mother called from the other side of my door. Her voice was soft but commanding at the same time. I let out a small groan. I had just got back from playing quidditch with some guys and I wanted to take a shower. I open my door and looked down at my petite mother. Her mouth was set in thin line that was too old for her younger face. I looked into her eyes that were an oceanic blue that held a strength that I had always admired. They were one of her most noticed features because of her smooth pale skin. Her fine yellow hair was pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head. She came up to my a little above my chin at about 5"6. She held her chin high and proud like a true Malfoy should.

"Yes mother?" I said politely. Despite what most people thought I really did love my mother. I respected her confident stature and the fact that she radiated power. Most people thought I got my death glare from my father when I really inherited from my mother. My father's eyes when mad would turn to cold silver ice, which was chilling. On the other hand my mother's eyes would turn to an almost black color with frost around the rim which to me was much more petrifying.

"Your father and I wish to see you in the library." She said in an emotionless voice. I knew enough to realize that she was nervous and was trying to hind it. My eyebrows came together in confusion. The only other time I had ever seen her nervous was when I had grabbed my father's wand and cast a spell where my arm lost all nerves so I could not move it and had to be taken to St. Mungo. When we got back two days later my father was so angry that he grounded me for one month. For a five year old that was like a lifetime.

"Let me just take a…" I trailed off when I saw her do-it-now look. I let out a long sigh and followed her down the hall. The walls were lined with portraits of past Malfoys starting from the first. Cepheus Malfoy, his name-meaning king. His wife Acacia Malfoy is right across from him, her name-meaning elegance, which fits her angelic face perfectly, when ever I saw her she would remind me of my mother with her hair but her eyes were a much lighter blue. We reach the large oak doors that led into the fully stocked library. My father was sitting on a dark green chair looking at me with an impassive face that gave me no clue as to what they want. My mother walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek and sat next to him taking his considerable larger pale hand.

I looked much like Lucius except for a few things. His hair was sliver and went down his back while mine was more of a yellow like Narcissa, and only went past my ears. His eyes were pure silver with a few grey strips that. Like my mother pools of strong power radiated off of him that some mistake as superiority. Over the summer I had a growth spurt and now we both stood at about 6'3" and both have a more muscular body.

"Sit." Lucius said with a lazy wave of his hand to the chair in front of him. I wiped emotion of off my face and walked slowly to the chair watching to see if I could read anything off of him.

"You wanted to see me?" I said. He gave off a sigh and moved forward in his sit. I looked over to my mother and saw that she had a mixture of excitement, and worry on her face. "What is it?" I said as politely as possibly. I have never been a patient man, which was something I inherited from my father. That and the fact that don't like to share what I feel are mine, and also my temper if you push me the wrong way.

He looked me in the eye with intensity. "Your eighteenth birthday is coming up correct." I nodded my head. On July 1, I would finally be old enough to get the Malfoy present as we call it. He continued when he saw I was paying attention again.

"We have been talking about it and have decided now was the time to tell you about it. You see Cepheus Malfoy was a full-blooded veela." He looked at me to make sure that I was paying attention. "His wife, Acacia Malfoy, was his mate. He was a dominant veela so he felt the need to claim her as his own immediately after his transformation. They had, as you should know, a daughter, Cygnus Malfoy, and a son, Lepus Malfoy. "

He sat up straighter as he always did when talking about our history. "When his daughter turned eighteen she did not have that need to find her mate. They thought that she did not get the veela gene until one day her mate entered a room with her that's when they found out she was a passive veela, can only find their mate when close to each other. When her brother turned eighteen he had the same urge as his father and right after the process was complete went to find her." My eyes were wide at this point. I never knew that I had veela blood in my past… but why did I need to know this?

"When they had children the same thing happened to them. The girls all were passive veelas and the males were dominant. On your birthday the veela blood will start to course in your veins and you'll find your mate." My heart was racing. They tell me this now? So if that is true then my father is a veela? Well that answers a lot of questions.

"Don't worry Draco." My mother said in a smoothing voice. "The person you find is like your other half." She turned to look at Lucius with affection in his eyes.

"Of course he doesn't he's a Malfoy." Father said as if that was the answer to every problem. He turned to my mother "Plus this might get you out of the claws of that Parkinson whore… unless you want her." He laughs at my face when it turned to one of utter disgust.

Pansy.

How many men as she been with? She wore too much makeup and too much perfume. Her shirts are too tight and low. Don't get me wrong I like tits just like the next man but I prefer them in a size that fits in my hand. A woman that is naturally beautiful not some plastic doll. Also I prefer a woman, who has a little fight in her, won't just open up for any man that comes along. Is that so much too ask for? No, it isn't.

"Don't even joke about that father." I said with a shudder.

"I found your mother from this… but I would have gotten her any way." He said with a smug look on his face. Mother playfully smacks him on the arm and gets up and walks over too me.

"No matter who she is… I'll still love you." I give her a smile that she calls "her" smile, and walks out of the room. I look over to my father who is now reading some book.

"I'm off to bed father." He nods to indicate that he heard me. I roll my eyes he gets so damn into those books of his. The walk back to my room was when the thoughts began to form. Who will she be? I shudder at the thought of it being Granger. Two days then I'll know.

That night dreams came off my mate. Fair skin, and a smile that could melt ice.


	2. The Pain

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Pain. Draco's POV.

The next day after I was told about my veela blood father explained at it was going to hurt. That it lasted for twelve hours. All that day I was eating carbs. It was said to give me energy and reduce the pain. If it helped then I don't want to think about what it felt like if I hadn't taken the right precautions. That night when I went to sleep my mother was next to my bed. When I asked why she told me that I was her child and she had to be there. Now I understand.

At midnight I woke up to a slight pain in my stomach. The minute I told mother she told the elf to get father, that it was happening. Lucius came in with his black silk robes and sat next to my mother. About twenty minutes later the pain began to grow and spread.

I felt mother grab my hand. "I'm here." She whispered to me. That's when it happened. It felt as if someone started to burn me with white hot metal. It was like someone was ripping me apart from the inside out. Stabbing me with knives and twisting them into my body. I cried out. In the back of my mind I felt mother tighten her grip on my hand but it was lost in the pain. My head began to throb like it was going to burst. I could swear that somebody was putting pins into my eyes.

I want it to stop. It was too much. I felt the bone and muscle and tissue in my arms expand in a slow manner. Fire was rippling in my shoulders. My spin feels like someone is twisting, and bending it.

"Stop!" I cry out. How long have I been in pain? It feels like a lifetime. It feels like my skin is being torn from on body. What makes it worse is the darkness. Its almost like I'm falling into a dark abyss all the while I'm in pain. Like no one can save me.

Later then I had hoped the pain starts to leave me. First my head stops the excruciating throbbing. Gradually the pain in my toes and legs loses the scorching fire. My shoulders and neck no longer have the knives in them. The darkness goes away. It stopped. It went away faster then I would have imagined it would. I open my eyes when I realize that they were closed and sit up. The sheets around me are soaked threw in my sweat. I feel someone grip my hand and look over when I realize that mother and father are still there with me. I pull my hand from her and stand up. My father gets up and walks over to me.

"How are you feeling son?" He is staring at me with intensity in his eyes. I opened my mouth to answer him with I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My legs started to move on their own accord. I walked out of my room and started to go to the floo. I don't know why I just felt the need. I heard footsteps behind me but I wasn't paying attention I just needed to get… there.

I open the door to the study and walk over to the fireplace. I grab the floo powder. "The Burrow!" I shout with out. The words were a haze I just wanted to get to her. I _needed_ to be with her. I last thing I saw before the green flames engulf me are my parents mouths hanging out. My body began to go into the spinning sensation. A few seconds later the sensation stopped and I fell into a small, bright room. The smell jasmine with a hint of strawberry runs up my nose, it must be her.

"You guys are back early. Did you get my chocolate?" A girl said as she walked into the room. Her auburn eyes locked with mine and we both stood still. Her hair was a blood red and it went past her shoulders in soft waves. She was about 5'5". She was wearing loose purple pajama bottoms and a tight black tank top. She had nice curves not one of a supermodel but they fit her. Her skin was pale with dust of freckles that were endearing. Her smell, and presence was driving me crazy. I wanted her.

"Draco." My parents must have followed me but I didn't care all I could think about was having her under me. I bound across the room and crashed my lips on hers. I heard her gasp. That must have brought her out of her trance because she started to push me away. I held on tighter and ran my tongue along the bottom of her lip. She tasted amazing like apples and cinnamon. I wanted more until I felt someone pull me away from her and throw me onto the ground.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" She screamed. I recognize that voice. The weasel's little sister… Ginny. My eyes go wide. She's my mate? I look and see that I am now surrounded by three more people with red hair, all with fury on their faces. I look to the person behind them and see potter and Granger with shock on their faces. My parents are talking to Arthur and Molly I think their names are.

"What the hell! What are you doing here Malfoy?" I stand up and look at Ron Weasley. His face is red and eyes look like there going to pop out of his head. His fists are clenched into fists. I have to look slightly down to look him in the eye. Strange, I thought we were the same height. I opened my mouth to retort when—

"Ron Weasley!" We both turned to look at the person and I was surprised to see that his mother was the one defending me. "You will stop that this instance! You don't know the situation." I looked back at him. If this were any other time I would have been laughing my ass of but… I didn't want to make the situation any worse then it seemed to be.

"Bu-but m-mom h-he, y-you—" He stopped short when he saw his mothers glare. M parents must have told them what is happening because she made everyone sit down in their smaller kitchen. I sat next to Ginny. It was a huge mistake. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to hold her and let everyone know that she is mine. I looked at her sweet little face that I wanted to kiss. She must have felt my gaze because she looked down and blushed.

I held in a groan and looked away, I needed to claim her. If not soon then I think I might burst.

"I'm sure you guys are wondering why we're here." My father stood up and began to explain my… situation. "Draco is a dominant veela and today is his eighteenth birthday. The process was complete and immediately came here to find his… mate." I looked at Ginny from the corner of my eye and see that her eyes are wide and mouth slightly open in shock.

He told them about our history and what would happen if I'm not able to be with my mate. "If he is not able to be with her then he _will_ die. He's my son and I won't have that." Lucius said with a commanding voice. Everyone was quiet as they took in the information until—

"No!" Ginny yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. "Don't I have a choice in this!" She screamed at us.

"Of course Gin—" Her mother tried to calm her but before she could finish Ginny ran out the back door. My animal instincts kicked in and a growl escapes my throat as I ran after her. She looked behind her. When she saw me she ran faster. My eyes clouded with a red tint. How _dare_ she run from me! When I was close enough I grabbed the back of her tank top and pulled her to my body. In doing so we fell to the ground. When we landed I rolled on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Get off!" She was wiggling around which was doing… things to my body. I brought my lips down on hers and kissed her. When she gasped I thrust my tongue in her mouth to taste her again. She started to struggle more but soon was kissing me back. I pulled away and gave her a smug smirk, which was returned with a glare. When I remembered how we got here I growled and saw her eyes widen and she turned her head away from me. I put her small wrists in one hand and with the other grabbed her chin to look at me.

"Don't ever run from me." I said as intimidating as possibly. "Do I make myself clear." My words only seemed to anger her more.

"No! First you don't control me! And secondly I'm seeing someone!" Black rage filled my body. I felt every muscle in my body tense. Who would _dare_ touch her? She was mine! I'm going to kill them. No one has the right to put their hands on her except _me_! I tightened my grip on her hands.

"You. Belong. To. Me." I brought my mouth down and bit her neck to leave my mark. The taste of her skin nearly drove me over the edge. It was so soft. I bit harder to make it more noticeable. I heard her whimper from under me. I brought my head up and looked into her eyes to make sure I got my point across. "I don't share love. You're mine and no other man will put their hands on you." I growled. "When I connect our minds I will know. Once that step is complete the one after that is a physical connection…" I trailed off when that thought filled my mind. Her sweet supple skin under me. Her whimpering my name…

"Wh-what!" Her auburn eyes were wide. "I barley know you I'm not just going to jump in bed with you!" I gave off a irritated sigh. If I did the step to connect our minds I could last maybe one month before I go crazy with the need. When I told her this she closed her eyes and bit her cherry red lips. I shifted myself so she wouldn't feel my growing… problem. She opened her eyes and gazed at me.

"The connection-thing is it going to… hurt." Her voice and face were so childlike I just wanted to protect her from the world. To wrap her in my arms and kill anyone who dared to try and hurt her.

"No, just stay still you might feel a prickling sensation but other then that no. " She took a deep breath and nodded her head so slightly that I almost didn't see it. A small smile came across my face. I closed my eyes and brought my forehead to hers. All I could here was our heartbeats slowly synchronizing to match at a deliberate, balanced beat. Soon all I was aware of was her, and her mind. My body was getting warmer and soon I started to hear her voice even when her mouth wasn't moving.

Suddenly the warmth went away and I opened my eyes to meet hers. I smirked. _See wasn't so bad huh?_ She gasped when she realized I never opened my mouth_. So now were able to talk threw our minds!_ She thought to me. I chuckled at her excitement, with a mixture of worry.

I got up and pulled her up in my arms. "Only for now, soon it will be only when we _want_ to let the other person into our heads. We'll still get a tenor of what the other person is feeling and expressing even if we don't want to… my parents said you get use to it over time." She started to nod her head. I placed an arm around her head a little to possessively and we walked back to the house.

When we got back everyone jumped up. "What happened? Are you ok Ginny?" Her father and mother asked at the same time. Her took a deep breath and explained what happened… leaving out a few things.

"I'll have to get use too it but…" She shrugged her shoulders. I saw my mother walk over and pull her into a hug. She pulled back and looked at Ginny with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the family dear." She said with excitement in her voice. Ginny gave her a small smile. Mother pulled away and walked over to father standing by the door.

"We have to go Draco." Father said to me. I gave him a small nod of my head and turned back to Ginny. I pulled her into another kiss despite the fact her family was watching. I barley heard Her brother yell at me. I pulled away and walked over to my family with a smug face after I saw her dazed look.

My mother stepped into the fireplace and throws down the powder yelling "Malfoy Manor!" next my father, and after him me. The last thing I saw before my body left their home was Ginny's sweet face that I would soon be able to kiss again.


	3. The First Date

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The First Date. Ginny's POV.

I felt a hand run up my arm. I swallow and turn around only to be greeted by sliver eyes with gold spots. He brought up his hand and ran it threw my hair sending shivers down my spin. He brought his head down and kissed me gently but soon became demanding. I started to run my hands threw his soft, silver hair.

"Ginny." He moaned. He put his arms around my waist and walked me over to the bed he placed me down gentle. "I want you." He broke the kiss I whimpered at the loss of his supple lips. "Say you want me to." He brought his mouth to my ear and began to suck making me groan. "Say it." He whispered to me low and husky.

"I want you." I moaned out he captured my lips again demanding submission. I heard a voice in the background calling my name. I didn't want to leave him. The voice became louder and louder—

"Ginny get up! You got a letter!" I opened my eyes and see Hermione's blurred face. Damn It! It happened again. It has been about a week since I've last _seen _Draco, but he sure has been taking advantage of this mind thing. Like a few days ago I had some thoughts about us… together, but they weren't _my_ feelings. Well, they were, but I didn't think them up. That dream is just one of many.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake just give me a minute." I mumbled. I opened my eyes when I heard the door open and close. Hermione has been staying with us since the beginning of summer because her parents went off to some resort and she didn't want to go. I think the really reason is because of Harry. You see after he killed Voldamort he moved in with us for good. So she probably wanted to stay because of him. It was a surprise when I found because I always thought she liked Ron until about a month ago I walked in on them in a very compromising position. At that time I still had a little bit of a crust on him and was tiny bit jealous. Fortunately I had gotten over it by the time Draco came barging into my life. When he found out about my "boyfriend" I could have sworn that his eyes turned red.

I reluctantly got out of bed and went into the Bathroom to fix my most likely messy hair. I walked over to the mirror and looked at the now yellowish-green bruise on my neck. Dumb part. I remember the day after he bit me. I had this huge black and purple hickey on my neck about the size of an apple. It stood out even worst against my pale skin. I smile when I remember Ron's face. It turned so red that it looked like he was going to explode. Mom and Hermione tried to put a small healing spell on it but it wouldn't work. Turns out that when your veela mate bits you and leaves their mark it has to heal the muggle way. I bet he knew that.

I walked out of the bathroom down and down the stairs to our kitchen. I sat next to Ron who was eating like a pig. "E'y wh'inny h'w a' wou?" My face curled into one of disgust.

"Ron, don't speak with your mouth full. It is truly nauseating." He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his breakfast. I think I lost my appetite. My god how pancakes are in his mouth? Three, Four? I look over to Harry with the same predicament that Ron is in. I chuckled when I saw Hermione's face looking at Harry with orange juice running down his chin, one of complete revulsion. I probably had the same face when I was looking at the garbed disposal that is Ron Weasley

When my mom noticed I was there she smiled and brought me over a letter with a black snake as a seal. "Here you go dear. I think it's from Draco." She said with a wink. Ron made a chocking sound while everyone else started to laugh.

"Thanks mom." I said with a smile. I took a deep breath and opened the green envelope and pulled out a sheet of parchment with neatly written handwriting.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I hope you have gotten a goodnights… sleep if that's what you want to call it._

I could feel his smirk just radiating off the page. Bastard. I blushed crimson and keep reading ignoring the snickering from everyone.

_I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go out today? I have been holding off on the next step but it has been getting harder, and harder to ignore the urge to go over there and take you. Meet me in Diagon Alley at 1:30 pm and we can have our first date and maybe speed up the process. See you there._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy _

_P.S wear something nice, we'll be having lunch in this new restaurant. _

A date? Well this is going to be interesting. I never really known him at school but from what I heard from my friends, Draco Malfoy has never had the reputation of being the dating type. Then again he did date Pansy Parkinson. I suddenly became anger at the thought of him being with another girl. I know I didn't really need to be jealous of the fact he was been with other people but it still made to upset. It's probably just the mate thing taking its toll on me.

_Don't worry love you're the only girl for me. _

_Damn it Draco! Get the hell out of my head! _

_But why? _He whined. _Its so much fun, you have a very sexy mind. _He said in a low voice.

_Draco… _I thought warningly

He sighed. _I'll see you later. _ Then he was gone.

"Ginny?" I looked up at the sound of my mom's voice. "What did it say?" I told them about meeting him. The second I was done Hermione bragged me up stairs with my mother following to do some, what Hermione calls, girl work, when I think of it as another way of saying torture.

"Its 10 o'clock that should give us enough time to do what we need to do." Hermione said as she pushed me into a chair in my room. "All you have to do is sit there and let me to do all the work ok… you can even sleep if you want to." I was going to say no, but when I saw her excited face I nodded my head reluctantly. "Fantastic!" She exclaimed. I suddenly heard crying and turned my head to see my mother's head in her hands. I ran over to her and put my arms around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I whispered soothingly to her. She brought her head up and looked me with a small smile on her face. She got up and pulled me into a tight embrace and pulled away to look at me.

"It's just your so grown up. Your not my little girl anymore." She said sadly. I laughed and pulled her into another hug trying to get across that I would always be her little girl, that she would always be the woman I would go to first if there was a problem. She must have gotten it because she pulled away again, kissed my head and walked of the room with a smile on her face.

"Sit, sit, sit." I turned to see Hermione with her hands on her hips and an impatient face. I laughed and sat in front of her. The smile went off my face when she pulled out her wand and make-up kit. I sighed. It was going to be a long couple of hours.

Three hours later:

"Are you almost done? I have to leave in thirty minutes, and Draco doesn't seem like the waiting kind." I whined to her. All she did was roll her eyes and do a little twist with her finger in my hair.

"All done." Hermione said excitedly. She moved out of the way to revel my full-length mirror and I gasped at what I saw. I was stunning. My hair was down in curls that framed my face perfectly. She put a smoky eye shadow on me to bring out small gold and green specks in my eyes that even I hadn't known was there. She put a light red lip-gloss on me that brought a little color to my cheeks and made my lips have a filled appearance. I had on a dark jade knee length dress that I borrowed from Hermione, which hugged my curves and showed off my legs. I had on silver high heels had made me a few inches taller. I had never thought I was the most attractive girl… but now.

"What do you think?" I looked at Hermione to see that her face was one of worry. I smiled a huge smile at her and she visible relaxed and smiled back. "I'm so glad… are you nervous?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Yes… I mean what if this doesn't work out?" She gave me a small smile and hugged me. " It's ok." She said to me. I took a deep breath and walked down stairs were my family was waiting. When I walked into the room I heard a large intake of breath from each person. I smiled suddenly shy.

Dad walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "You look beautiful." I smiled and looked at the clock behind him I had to leave now if I wanted to be on time. I stepped into the fireplace and threw down the green powder. My body began to spin and then I fell out. A part of strong arms wrapped around my waist before I could hit the floor I looked up into a pair of silver eyes. He pulled me up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

He pulled back. "You look gorgeous." He said with a hungry look in his eyes. I gave him a smile and gave him a once over. He was wearing black pants with a green snake on the front left pocket. He was wearing a beige, long-sleeved silk shirt that showed off he muscular body. His sliver hair fell loosely around his handsome face.

"You look handsome too." He smiled and placed an arm around my waist then led me onto the busy street. "So where are we going?" He turned to me and smirked but didn't answer. A few minutes later we came to a large, expensive looking restaurant called _Belle Lune_.

"My parents recommended it. It opened about a week ago and they went to the grand opening." When we walked in I gasped and heard him chuckle. The room was dimly lit that created a romantic atmosphere. The walls were painted with browns and dark reds that mixed flawlessly. There were small round tables everywhere but if you look farther there are areas with curtains to block from the public view. We walked over to the podium were a handsome young man was standing. I felt Draco tighter his hold on me then glare when the man looked me up and down. I looked at him surprised when I heard a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Table for two, under Malfoy." Draco said tightly. The man looked over to him surprised as if he just noticed him there. The man grabbed two menus and motioned us forward. Along the way we were given many curious looks. We finally reached the booth in the back were it was covered by the curtains.

"If there's anything you need just ask." He handed us the menus. "I'll send out your server have a nice meal." He gave me a smile and left. When I looked back at Draco he was mumbling under his breath about people not knowing their place. I started to laugh and he looked up.

"Your so jealous you know that." He scuffed but I thought I saw amusement in his eyes. We sat in silence for a moment until—

"What's your favorite color?" I looked up at Draco with confusion on my face. "We'll I want to know about you so tell me everything from the little things to the big things." He was looking at me with such intensity that I looked away.

I cleared my throat. "Ok, my favorite color is yellow." I looked up when he laughed and I smiled too. "It's just so cheerful. My favorite flowers are lilies. I hate the smell of sugar, even though people think I'm weird." This was the way it went on for hours both of us laughing telling each other stories from our childhood. We had a lot in common. Both like the same music, he even knew some muggle singers. Over the course of our meal we subconsciously moved close together until our shoulders were touching.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him after he stopped laughing at the time Fred and George turned my body purple and my hair a shocking shade of bright pink. He looked over to me with curiosity on his face.

"Of course. What is it?" He said as he took my hand. I took a deep breath. "Over the past couple of days I was thinking about what is going to happen to…us… in the fu-future?" I said looking down I heard him chuckle and he lifted my chin up and looked me in the eye with such softness that I almost cried.

"We're going to get married because you're my mate. We'll have children and they'll grow up with us there with them. I'll take care of you and be with you until we die at a rip old age." He smiled and kissed me on the lips at first it was sweet and tender. Soon became passionate, I felt him run his tongue along the bottom of my lip begging me to let him in which I gladly let him. When his tongue touched mine fire spread threw my body. I suddenly wanted more. I wanted to be under him. I felt his hands start to roam my body making me moan and shiver in the pleasure he was making.

"Draco!" someone screeched far too loudly for my likening. I pulled away and looked at the person who the standing there. It was a very outraged Pansy. I felt Draco still kissing my neck not stopping to even look at her.

I tried to push him away but all he did was hold on tighter and kiss my neck more. I laughed when I saw Pansy's face turn a very bright red.

"Draco stop!" I said still laughing he groaned and turned to look at her. It was then that I realized that I some how ended up in his lap… not that I was complaining.

"What do you want?" He growled at her. "Can't you see that I'm busy here? Go away." When she didn't he stood up with me in his arms and placed me on my feet. "Did you not hear me?"

That must have made her come out of her shock. "Draco what are you doing with that dirty slut! I'm your girlfriend! When I heard you came in here with some girl I thought they were lying." She turned to look at me. "You whore! Stay away from _my_ man!" Before I could retort Draco bound across the room and stood right in front of her with rage burning off of his body in large waves.

"Don't speak too her that way you ugly slut. I shagged you once because I felt bad for you. That doesn't make you my girlfriend." By this point Pansy's mouth was hanging open in shock and indignation. He continued walking toward her making her cower under his ice-cold glare. "If you come near ether of us I'll make your life a living hell." He walked back over to the table threw money down and grabbed my hand. When we walked by her out of the restaurant he gave her one last warning glare.

When we got outside he was still breathing heavily. I squeezed his hand to let him know its ok. He looked over to me and gave me a small smile.

"Where do you want to go now?" I sighed and started to walk nowhere in particular.

"Let's just… walk around." I looked over to him and saw him shake his head yes. I smiled. This won't be so bad after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if you have anything you might want to see happen later on!


	4. Can't Hold Back

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Can't Hold Back. Ginny's POV.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me." Hermione whined the day after my date. After I got home yesterday I was happy and I didn't want to ruin it so I went to straight to my room and sleep. That was a mistake because now Hermione won't leave me alone about it. I knew that if I told her she was going to have a fit. "Please, Please, Please—"

"OK!" I screamed a person could only handle so much of some one whining. "Sit down and I'll tell you."

"That stupid cow!" Hermione yelled. Her face as on of outrage after I told her about what happened on my date with Draco. I nodded my head. Pansy broke apart a very nice snog. Well, I guess I can't be that angry… what would have happened if she didn't show up.

"After we left we went to this park and just sat there… It was nice, like we didn't need to try." I added when I saw her raise an eyebrow. It was pleasant too. We just sat on a bench and held hands. We didn't need to say anything. We didn't need to do anything it was… comfortable. At around six I had to leave but before I went he gave me another one of those head spinning kisses.

She smiled and was about to ask me another question until my mom called down stairs. Everyone was going to Diagon Alley for some things but I wasn't in the mood to go out. "Later." She said with fake- sternness. I laughed and hugged her before she ran out of my room to the floo. Hermione was little an older sister to me, all ways there for me when I needed her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a tapping on my window. I walked over and opened it to let in a small white owl. I could practically feel the blood drain from my face… it was Nicolas Langley's owl. He has been asking me out non-stop since the beginning of summer. I have told me over, and over that I wasn't interested in him that way but he just doesn't get it. I take the letter and the owl flies out the window.

I take a deep breath and open the letter.

_Love,_

_I miss you. Why haven't you written back to me? Anyway I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go out tomorrow? Think about it for a while then write back, we'll make plans._

_With all my love,_

_Nick _

I toss the letter on the bed and grab my towel. What am I going to have to do to make him understand that I just don't want to be with him? I mean you think the fifteenth rejection would have made that pretty clear. I know I was lying to Draco about seeing someone but if Nicolas doesn't watch out I might just send Draco to him to make him leave me the hell alone. I turn on the hot water and let it run over my skin. I have always loved to take showers when I was worried. It calmed it. The smell of my shampoo always made me feel safe, like nothing has changed. I started to hum when I suddenly hear a loud scream of rage. I turn off the water and rap the towel around my body.

I rush back to my room and see Draco standing over my bed with a crumbled piece of paper in his hand. I gulp which was a very big mistake. Draco turns around and my mouth goes dry. His eyes somehow turned pure red. His whole body was tense and in a crouch as if he was going to pounce. His nostrils were flared and he was breathing heavily his chest rising and falling. A continuous rumble was escaping his throat. To say I was scared was an understatement.

"Is this who you were seeing!" He throws the paper and the ground and walked a step forward making me cower against the wall my back was too. "YOU ARE MINE!" He screamed. He started to take another step toward me. My mouth was too dry to answer so I did the only thing I knew how to do. With one hand on the towel I ran across to the other side of the room too try and create some distance between us.

"I-its not what you think!" I yelled. He bound around the edge of the bed so I ran to the bed and tried to crawl across it when he grabbed my feet and pulled me under him. The only thing separating us was the small white towel. He pinned my hands above my head making me whimper in pain from his grip. Like the first time we meet he brought his head down and bit me harder, sucking the skin. When he looked back up at me his eyes were no longer red but a reddish black color that made him look terrifying.

"Then you better explain before I find him and rip him apart skin from muscle, muscle from bone." He whispered low and deadly to me. His lip was curled up so his white teeth were showing. The growl he was producing was becoming more and more noticeable. I took a deep breath and explained to him the situation. How I have told him no but he just won't stop. By the end of my explanation he was no longer holding my wrist tightly and his eyes were going back to a light silver. Irritation was still in his eyes but not from me anymore.

"Ummm…. Draco?" He stopped mumbling about not sharing his things. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Can you get off of me now?" He smirked which was all he needed to do for me to understand that that wasn't happening. I bused and glared at me. He let go of my hands and started to run his hands along my arms making me shiver.

"Why would I want to do that?" He whispered to me. He started to kiss my neck making me moan. "I want you, I can't wait any longer… please. I need you Ginny." He kissed my lips sending fire threw my veins. Every part he touched it felt like I was burning. He pulled the towel off of me now nothing separating us.

I looked him in the eye and said one word. "Yes." He moved me so my head was on my pillows his mouth never leaving mine. "I'll be gentle." He said to me. I nodded my head. Most people say their first time is never what they expected it to be. They wanted fireworks to go off. They wanted it to be with someone that they would be with forever. That it failed to meet their expectations. With Draco it was everything I wanted it to be. I savored every touch he placed on my body. The passion intensified because we opened our minds to let each other in. Our body's connected in the heat of our excitement.

He was gentle, whispering to me the whole time. Once we were done he rolled off of me and pulled me into his warm arms. Rapping them around me in a safe embrace. I closed my eyes to the sound of his soft heartbeat and sweet see surrounding my body.

I woke up to the sound of someone moving around my room. When I opened my eyes I saw Draco standing before me in my towel with wet hair. He turned around when I moved and looked at me with a smirk I blushed and turned away. I turned back too him when I heard him chuckle.

"You can't be shy. I have seen everything already." He smirked and walked over to me kissing me. "I would love to see it again." I laughed and pushed him away. He pouted then got a sly smile on his face. "Then I guess I'm going to have to woo you." I laughed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How's that?" He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to my boom box that dad got me for my sixteenth birthday. He took out his wand and tapped it muttering a spell and it started to play a song by Bobby Darin called Dreamlover. I started to laugh as he started to dance and mouth the words along with the beat.

_E__very night, I hope and pray_

_A dream lover will come my way_

_A girl to hold in my arms_

_And know the magic of her charms_

_Because I want a girl_

_To call my own_

_I want a dream lover_

_So I don't have to dream alone_

_Dream lover, where are you_

_With a love oh so true_

_And a hand that I can hold_

_To feel you near when I grow old?_

He walked over to me and pulled me out of bed butt naked and pulled me close. Starting to dance with me. He started spinning me around and doing a few extra moves still singing along.

_Because I want a girl_

_To call my own_

_I want a dream lover_

_So I don't have to dream alone_

_Dream lover, where are you_

_With a love oh so true_

_And a hand that I can hold_

_To feel you near when I grow old?_

_Someday--I don't know how_

_I hope you'll hear my please_

_Some way--I don't know how_

_She'll bring her love to me_

_Dream lover, until then_

_I'll go to sleep and dream again_

_That's the only thing to do_

_Until my lover's dreams come true_

_Because I want a girl_

_To call my own_

_I want a dream lover_

_So I don't have to dream alone_

_Dream lover, where are you_

_With a love oh so true_

_And a hand that I can hold_

_To feel you near when I grow old?_

I was still laughing as the song ended. He kissed me and I immediately started to respond. I opened my eyes and saw the clock behind him and my eyes went wide. My family was going to be home in twenty minutes and if they found Draco here they are going to have a huge fit. I pulled away and he groaned.

"You have to go my parents will be home soon." He moaned and pulled me into another kiss I was going to give again until I thought about Ron's face if he would find out. "No! You have to go… we can talk later." I said urgently. He sighed and walked we both got dressed. I walked him down to the fireplace.

He gave me a heart-melting kiss. "Tomorrow my parents want you over for dinner." I nodded my head yes and then the green flames pulled him away from me. I smiled when a thought hit me. I was falling in love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if you have anything you might want to see happen later on! Sorry it's a little short but I don't like to write really long chapters. The next one might be a little longer.


	5. Dinner With The Malfoy's Part 1

**Oxymoron8**- _No it will not will a story where Ginny just gets pregnant the first time she has sex._

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Dinner With The Malfoy's Part 1. Ginny's POV.

"It'll be ok Hermione." I said soothingly as she cried into my shoulder. All she did was weep harder. When they got back from Diagon Alley I wanted to tell her what happened but she went right to the bathroom. She was in there for an hour until I forced it open and demanded to know what was taking her so long. I saw her staring at something. When I got a closer look it was a pregnancy test, I mouth feel open and eyes went wide when I realized why she was starting it like it just told her that her parents died. I pulled her too my room and the second I locked the door she broke down crying saying some unintelligible things.

She pulled up and looked at me threw puffy red eyes mumbling something. "I'm sorry what?" I said when she didn't say it any louder. She took a deep breath and said three words that made my heart stop for five whole seconds.

"Its Ron's baby." Hermione said with out looking me in the eye. I think my heart stopped for another five seconds. I started to chock on air and Hermione had to hit my back a few times before oxygen went back too my brain. Ron's baby? But she was dating Harry!

"Wh-, b-but…I mean y-ou?" I took a deep breath and tried again. I was going to ask how she could do that to Harry. I wanted to scream at her for putting my brother in this situation when I saw her face. She looked so much like a small child lost in the mall. Her head was hung and I could see a few extra tears fall into her hands. She didn't want this to happen. She was just as scared and confused as I was… mostly likely more. I pulled her onto my shoulder again. "How did this happen?" I asked finally she pulled up sighed.

"A month ago I woke up at around midnight because I couldn't sleep I didn't want to you wake you up so I went down stairs…"

_Flashback: Hermione's POV_

_I walked into the kitchen surprised to see that Ron was sitting there with a cup of milk. He looked up at me and pulled out the chair next too him. _

"_Can't sleep either?" He said I nodded my head and he passed his milk over too me. "Milk always helps me when I can't sleep at night." He said after I raised an eyebrow at him. I took a sip. It did help in the sense that it made me feel calmer, like I was a little girl again. _

"_Do you want to goon a walk, that's what I do?" He shrugged his shoulders and we both pulled on our cloaks and walked out into the night air. We were both in a comfortable silence. I looked over too him and studied him for the first time all summer. _

_His hair had grown a little longer now past his ears, also instead of a carrot orange color it was a darker shade that suited him. He had grown a few inches, which made him now at a 6'3". His shoulders had filled out giving him a more grown up look. He must have felt my eyes because he turned his head too look at me. I was glad we were in the dark because he would have seen me blush a bright red. _

"_I'm tried now lets sit for a little." He said as he plopped down on the ground. I nodded my head and sat next to him. "How's it going with Harry?" He asked. I looked over to him._

"_Ok, it's a little weird to think of ourselves as boyfriend, girlfriend but…" I trailed off. Now that I think about it Harry and I didn't really do anything as a couple. I mean we still act as best friends and nothing more. We never even snoged, a few small kisses here and there. Never mind, one time we snoged but it lasted for a total of six seconds, no tongue, before Ginny walked in. "I don't really know what we are actually." I looked back at Ron and our eyes locked. _

_Suddenly everything else was gone. We leaned forward and kissed and we both gasp. The kiss sent lighting bolts down my body. This time we kissed again with more passion. I never thought my lips touching someone else's could do this to someone's mind. The next thing I know we laying next to each other naked and breathing heavily. _

_We looked at each other and a silent agreement came between us. That it was never going to happen again and to just forget about it. He got up and left. I sat there longer. One thought running threw my head._

_What have I done?_

_End flashback_: Ginny's POV

At the end of her story Hermione was crying again. "We'll figure it out." I promised her. "You want to know something?" She looked up and nodded her head. I smiled and told her about what happened when they left. By the end of my story she was smiling with a mixture of gratitude for getting what was a head off of her mind.

"That's great Ginny I'm glad your happy you don't… regret it do you?" She asked me. I shock my head no.

"I think I'm falling for him." I whispered I looked up to see her face as bright as the sun. She pulled me into a hug and jumped up saying that she was going to bed. "Hermione!" I yelled before she could leave my room she turned too look at me with a curious face. "Can you help me get ready tomorrow for _the_ dinner?" She laughed at my exaggeration and nodded her head. When she closed the door I put my head on my pillow thinking about what a nice or nephew was going too look like.

Dreams of small children with bushy red hair and bronzed eyes filled my mind.

The next morning I was surprised to wake up to the sound of laughter and not blood curdling screams of rage. Hermione hasn't told them yet. I walked into the kitchen and sat next to Ron again when I looked at him laughing I could see that it was forced. Maybe she did tell someone other then me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my mom called me. "Ginny." I looked at her. "Draco flooed over when you were sleeping and asked us to tell you that you need to be over at the manor at around six pm for the dinner party." I started to chock on the apple juice I was drinking. Ron began to pound on my back hitting the air out of me and making it worse. I turned to glare at him and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"A dinner party! I thought it was just his parents!" I yelled panic taking over me. What if I do something wrong and utterly humiliate myself in front of all those high society people. "Now I'm all nervous."

"Don't worry Ginny." I looked up at the sound of Hermione's voice. "By the time I'm done you'll knock em' dead." I smiled gratefully at her. For the rest of the meal I would catch Ron and Hermione looking at each other. Harry was too busy talking Quiddich to notice. I felt horrible for them. You could tell that they would be great for each other but are too rapped up in hurting Harry to do anything. By now doing something about their feelings they did hurt him. I swear sometimes I amaze myself at how much more mature I am.

Once I saw Hermione finish her last bit of food I grabbed her hand and bragged her up stairs. "What a weird change of events." She said laughing as I asked her to do wonders. I made a nasty face at her and we both started to laugh.

"Just sit back and I'll do all the work." I nodded my head yes. About twenty minutes later I couldn't hold my questions in any longer.

"Did you tell Ron?" I asked. I felt her hand pause for a second as she was doing my hair. I heard her sigh.

"Yes this morning I pulled him away from Harry and told him. I thought that he was going to have a heart attack… what am I going to do." She sighed. We both lapsed into silence again. I didn't want to say anything I wanted to let her work it out for herself before I barged in and told her what I think.

Five Hours Later:

"Ok I swear I should just go into a business." Hermione said as she backed away to look at me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my mirror. This time I swear I almost fainted at how well she did a job. My hair was in a bun with a few loose red curls out giving me a mature look. Her dressed me in a black dress that came a few inches above my knee. It hugged my curves and made my boobs look plump and gave me a sensual look while not sluttish. She did the same make-up like last time except with a fluffy pink blush that made my cheekbones more profound. I had one black strappy high heels that made my legs look a mile long. I had on my right wrist three fake gold loose bracelets and a matching gold necklace that Bill gave me a few years ago.

I turned around and threw myself into Hermione's arms she put her arms around me laughing. "I love it!" I pulled back and smiled at her, which she matches.

"I'm glad. You better get going you don't want to keep your lover boy waiting." She said in a singsong voice. I playfully smacked her arm and followed her down the steps. I went in to the kitchen and everyone stopped talking and stared at me. Harry's mouth actually fell open. I smiled and did a comical twirl.

"What do you think?" I asked them they all nodded their heads. I smiled and laughed. "I gotta go." I walked over and kissed my mom and dad, both of them wishing me luck. I jumped in the floo yelling "Malfoy Manor!" The spinning sensation took hold of me and then it stopped. I opened my eyes and gasped. In front of me was a huge, beautiful home that was decorated in fine greens and silks.

"Hello Ginny it's great too see you again." I looked over to see Narcissa Malfoy walking toward me in a silk, blue dress that made her look gorgeous. She pulled me into a tight hug, which surprised me.

I pulled back and smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Malfoy." I said to her politely. She laughed and waved her hand.

"Call me Narcissa. You look beautiful by the way." She put her arm around my shoulders and started to lead me down a hall with pictures of what I presume is past generations. "Draco and his father are in the study talking." She smiled again and led me up a stone staircase to a long hallway. She walked by rooms and rooms. I had never thought they could be so much space in a house.

She pulled me into a room, which was the study. It was filled with books among books. They must have heard us because they turned around. I almost laughed at how wide Draco's eyes went when he saw me. His father didn't even bother to hide his laugh at him. That must have brought Draco back because he turned his head to glare at his father.

His father ignored him and walked over to me gabbing my hand and kissing it making me blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Ginny. Draco called you gorgeous…. But that was an understatement." His words made me blush even redder. I looked over to Draco and say that his jaw was clenched. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Its very nice too meet you again Mr. Malfoy." He laughed and said to call him Lucius. "We have a few things too check on, so make your self comfortable." Narcissa said to me. They walked out of the room leaving Draco and I alone. I turned around to find him right in front of me. He brought his mouth down and captured my lips with his. The kiss was passionate making my body respond immediately. I broke the kiss when his hands started to roam my body setting it on fire. All he did was move don to my neck.

"What if your parent comes back?" I breathed out, he groaned and continued to suck sensitive areas in my neck. I push him away from me not wanting to give in to the pleasure. I laughed at his face. "Later." I said. He walked back over to me and smiled.

"You look… amazing." He said taking my hand. "I'm going to have to break heads to night." He gave off an irritated sigh. I laughed and he turned to me with a mock glare. "I'm just going to have to show you a little something about what a really man can do." I blush a deep red and his mother walked in with a knowing look making me blush deeper.

"The guests are here." She turned to me. "Don't worry about these people some of them can be…" She trailed off and gave me a small smile. She left the room again.

Draco took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Let the games begin." I took and deep breath, squared my shoulders, and held my head high. Nothing is going to happen to me… I hope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if you have anything you might want to see happen later on! Sorry it's a little short but I don't like to write really long chapters. The next one might be a little longer.


	6. Dinner With The Malfoy's Part 2

_Thank you every one for the reviews I hope you like this chapter!_

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- last time:

"_The guests are here." She turned to me. "Don't worry about these people some of them can be…" She trailed off and gave me a small smile. She left the room again. _

_Draco took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Let the games begin." I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and held my head high. Nothing is going to going to happen… I hope. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Dinner With The Malfoy's Part 2. Ginny's POV.

"Are you ready." Draco said as we reached the door to the ballroom. I took a deep breath and shock my head yes. He grabbed my hand and gave me a squeeze and opened the double doors to revel a large room with men in suits, and women with silk dresses. Small house elves were walking around with tall glasses of red and white wine, all of them with huge eyes with their heads down offering the guest things. Hermione would have a field day. I put on a smile and walked into the room with Draco by my side his arm around my waist protectively.

"Would miss like a drink?" Said a small high voice. I looked down into the huge cerulean eyes of a girl house elf. She was wearing no shoes except for an old brown shirt that went to her knees. Her huge ears back giving her an innocent look. She held a serving dish above her head with drinks on it. I looked at her she looked clean and obviously feed on a daily basis.

I smiled at her. "No thank you. What's your name?" I said as kindly as possibly. You elf house looked shocked for a second and then her face broke out into a huge smile. "My name is Sky miss." She squeaked happily. I chuckled and gave her another smile before Draco pulled me away to a corner on the other side of the room making me able to see around the room. I turned to him and saw him give a dirty look to an old couple looking at me with noses in the air and whispering to each other.

"What's there problem?" I asked him, giving a dirty look to the old woman as she pointed me out to one of her friends. He glanced at me through the corner of his eyes and I could feel him deciding if he should tell me or not. He sighed and pulled me close.

"These people are very high up in the social latter you can say." He started to whisper in my ear playing with one of the loose waves of my hair. "They think house elves are dirt. That money and power are everything there is in this world." He stopped and again I could feel the uncertainty he was feeling. "They also hate Weasley's, one of the most notorious blood-traitors in the wizardry world."

He turned to me and gave me a bitter smile. "You just had a pleasant conversation with a house elf and they know you're a Weasley because of you hair and freckles. The women will be after you because your gorgeous and their dates are leering at you… makes you far game in their books." He said threw clenched teeth. He was breathing heavily and glaring at anyone who even looked at me longer then four seconds. I squeezed his hand and he turned to look at me.

"I'm a Weasley, which means I don't turn down a challenge… they want fire, they'll get fire." I gave him my most smug smile and he laughed. "Tell me about these people so I can get an idea about them." I said looking around the room. He nodded his head and was about to start when a woman walked over to us. She looked to be around sixty years old with a plump face and body. Her skin had little, to no wrinkles but was very white. She had short, straight, gray hair that went to her ears. Her dress was black and she had a purple butterfly pinned on her left shoulder.

"Hello dear. I'm Linda Thomson, but you can just call me Lin." She said smiling as she took my hand. Her grin made her look years younger making me wonder if she was beautiful when she was younger.

"Hello, I'm Ginerva Weasley, but you can just call me Ginny." I said smiling back. She turned to Draco and pulled in him into a tight hug, which I was surprised to see that he returned. "Its good to see you again. How are you?"

"Fine." He said smiling. He turned back to me. "Lin. is probably the only person in here who isn't a utter moron." Linda laughed and turned back to me looking me up and down.

"He told me that you were beautiful… but dear you got every man and some women, panties in a twist." She laughed again as I blushed. I heard Draco growl which only seemed to amuse Linda more. "Your father wishes to see you… I'll make sure no big bad people get your mate love." She said, as Draco was about to protest. When he still didn't move she sighed and started to push him away. He turned to me and I gave him a smile to reassure him. He turned and walked away reluctantly.

"He gets that trait from his father, the over- protectiveness." She smiled at me and I was suddenly reminded of my own grandma on my father's side.

"I don't mean to sound rude but how do you know each other?" I asked out of curiosity. Linda turned to me and smiled and started to explain that she used to teach Draco when he was a child before he went to Hogwarts. We had some conversation for a while until I looked around the room again "Can you tell me about some of these people?" I asked her she nodded her head and began to point some people out to me.

"You see that couple over there?" I turned my head to look at a tall man with a huge stomach, and a large, obnoxious face chatting to another man. A woman was standing behind him with her head down. She had black hair pulled back in a tight bun. She was wearing a light pink dress that flowed over her thin form that complemented her olive skin. You could tell that she was beautiful. It surprised me at she was with… well, him. "The man's name is Jacob Kensington and his wife Isabelle. You're probably wondering why she is with him. Well, you see Isabella comes from a very rich family that lives in Spain. While Jacob needed a wife and had his sights set on Isabella. He has a lot of land and her family had money but barely any land so they forced her into the marriage with him."

She gave off a sad sigh and shook her head. "Poor thing, she can't have children so he just keeps her locked up and only let's her go places when he does. Thinks that she is an embarrassment because she is infertile. He goes around having sex with anything that lets him. She used to be so full of life until one day she just… died in a sense." I looked back over to the girl. She must be only twenty, married to a man that is probably forty. Her life ruined before she even got a chance to have one.

Linda pulled me out of my thoughts when she pointed me out the woman earlier who was giving me looks. "She is Kelly Hinkler. Old bat doesn't know right from left." I looked over to Linda surprised to hear her insult someone. "Her and her group of "Friends". I use the word loosely. Looks down on everyone and everything."

She continued to talk about different people there until a woman came over and pulled her away from me with urgent business. "I'm so sorry dear but I must go I'll tell Draco on the way out." She said as she walked away. I was looking around feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, not knowing what to do with myself. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Why Gin. Bug don't you look sexy." My body tensed and I turned around to meet the dark eyes of Nicolas Langley. He had a smirk on his face and a hungry look in his eye that made me uncomfortable. I glared at him which only served to make him chuckle. "What are you doing here?" He said low and husky.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said with a glare still on my face he smiled showing his white teeth. "I was invited to come along with a friend." He said with s shrug of his shoulders. He turned back to me. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'm here with Darco Malfoy, so go away." I was about to turn around again when he grabbed my shoulders. "Let go of me or I will scream." I said as calmly as possible. In truth I was scared. I was still over in the corner where I was mostly out of view from everyone. I had left my wand at home not thinking I would need it. Nicolas was a lot stronger then I.

"Malfoy? He doesn't care about you." He said low and cruel. "Look over there." I turned my head to where he was pointing to see Draco dancing with a pretty blonde. His back was turned to me and I could see her face, one of beauty. I turned back to Nick holding back the tears in my eyes.

"I'm his mate…" I trailed of as he laughed. "Your worthless to him." He said to me with his mouth to my ear. "I own you Ginny. Even if you're his mate your still a Weasley. The lowest of the low." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I brought my hands up and tried to push him away. "Why? You can have so much better. You can have me." He brought his lips down to mine and held my head. I started to pull away but he wouldn't let go. His hands started to roam my body it was then that I pushed with everything in my body. He stumbled backward with a shocked expression on his face. I brought my hand up and smacked him as hard as possibly.

"Don't ever touch me again or I'll tell Draco and you'll deal with him." I smirked at his outraged expression. "You should know that when you are a veela you have to connect your mind with your mate… which means I can feel everything that he does when I want to." I stepped back and looked at his goldfish like face. "He wants to get away from her as soon as possibly. So next time you try and lie make it a good one." I turned my back on him before he could say anything and walked over to Draco. "Can I cut in?" The girl looked at me with hatred and was about to say something before Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me away. He turned to me with a grateful smile and pulled me close.

"Happy I'm here?" I said with amusement in my voice he smiled but it soon faded when he sniffed the air. I felt his body go rigid under my hands. His eyes took on a red tint. He looked at my lips and his eyes went black. He grabbed my hand too tightly and bragged me out of the ballroom many curious eyes following us the whole way out. The second the doors shut he threw me over his shoulder and ran down the hall.

"What are you doing!" I yelled from my place on his shoulder. The only answer I got was a vicious snarl that came from his throat. I heard a door open and the next thing I knew I was thrown on to a soft bed with Draco standing over me. I shrank as far from him as possibly. The last time I saw him this angry was nothing. His eyes were pure black. His hands clenched into tight fists until his fingers were almost white from the force. His breath was coming in short gasps and his teeth were bared. His body was shaking as if he was trying to control himself from killing… which he probably was. Every thing in my body was telling me to run but I was frozen onto my stop on the bed.

"You smell like another man, your lips are swollen." His voice was low and dangerous. "WHO WAS IT!" He screamed. I don't know why I said it but it came put of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Be quiet do you want someone to hear you?" The second it left my mouth I knew I was in for it. He crouched and pounced on me with a growl leaving his throat. He landed on me and pinned my wrists above my head… I swear this was getting to familiar lately.

"Do you think I care?" He whispered in my ear. "Who. Was. It… I suggest you tell me or I'm going to have to punish you." I gulped at his threat.

"I can't tell you… Because!" I yelled as another snarl made an appearance. "If I do then you'll go in there and kill him… I will tell you went you calm down." I wiggled my wrists out of his hands and put them on his face. "I choose you Draco you don't need to worry." I whispered. I felt his body relax and he started to kiss me back. I suddenly felt him smirk and I opened my eyes. "What?" He looked at me with his silver eyes.

"I'm still going to have to punish you." He said and I gulped at the look of his devious smirk. He rolled off of me and before I could crawl away he pulled me over his lap. I suddenly realized what he planed to do.

"Don't you d—Ouch! That hurt you prick!" I yelled at him as he gave my bottom another hard smack causing me to yelp in pain.

"That's the point love." He chuckled and did it again. I started to sweat… this was going to be a long night.

"OUCH! Bastard!"

Yes, a very long night indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N I Know I left it open ended but I think you know what happens next. Tell me if you have anything you might want to see happen later on! **_


	7. A Shocking Discovery

_Thank you every one for the reviews I hope you like this chapter!_

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: A Shocking Discovery. Ginny's POV.

It was around ten thirty when I left Draco's house. After Draco was done with his… punishment the party had ended. Good thing too my hair was a complete mess. Also my lip-gloss was smeared. Each moment I walked I would wince. I said goodbye to his parents fighting the grimaces every time I moved my lower body. I knew in the morning I was not going to be able to sit down.

The whole time I was walking to the fireplace I could see Draco trying to hold back his laughter when I glared at him he would have a coughing fit. When that happened it made his parents throw us curious looks at us making me blush a bright red. I am going to get even asshole. Before I left he tried to kiss me but I turned my head with a smirk.

"I don't think so." I said in a singsong voice. Before he could say anything I flooed back too the burrow. I walked out laughing lowly to myself incase people were sleeping. I was surprised to see that the kitchen light was on. When I walked in I saw Hermione was sitting at the table with tears rolling down her eyes. I ran over to her and put my arms around her. At first I felt her tense up and soon relaxed into my body crying softly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her. She brought her head up and looked at me through sad brown eyes. She shook her head and looked down. "You can tell me." I sat next to her wincing in doing so. I heard her take a deep breath.

"After you left we started to have dinner and I sat next to Harry like usual when… Ron just blows up." She sat up straighter and looked at the wall opposite to us. "He told Harry everything… and Harry just…" She trailed off as she started to cry again. I held onto her tight and started to hum like my mother did for me when I had a bad dream. I started to rock her back and forth. I couldn't imagine what its like to have a child when your just a child yourself.

"It'll be ok." This went on for about five minutes until her crying stopped and her breathing became heavy. I stopped and turned my head too look at her face too see that she has fallen asleep. I sighed sadly. Hermione was smart when it comes too books and homework, but when it comes to life she had a long way too go. I started to think of a way to get her upstairs when Ron walked in. He stopped short when he saw us sitting there. I saw several emotions cross his face, anger, worry, indecision, but what amazed me the most was the pure love that entered his eyes as he watched Hermione sleep.

"Hey." He whispered too me. Our eyes locked and a silent battle came between us. Finally he sighed and sat down. "I don't know why I did it… it just came out when I saw her sit next to Harry."

I nodded my head and he continued. "He doesn't love her like I do, and I know she feels the same way about me… she's carrying my baby." Untainted happiness came across his face. "A little me… can you believe it? A little person that I helped create… it's an amazing feeling. " He chuckled. "I'm happy it's with her… I… I love her Ginny." His eyes began to water and he wiped the tears away impatiently. "What am I going to do?" He buried his head in his hands.

I looked at him sadly. "Your going to tell her tomorrow what you just told me." He looked up with panic in his eyes. "She feels the same but… you have to make the first move, let her know that you want to be with her for her not just because of the baby." I reached my hand across the table and grabbed his hand. He squeezed back gratefully. "If you love her you'll tell her… You also have to talk to Harry about all this." He took a deep breath and nodded his head. "But first you have to take her up stairs." He chuckled and walked over to Hermione picking her up gentle like a small child.

He started to walk away but turned back to me. "How did the party go?" I sighed and grimaced. He laughed at my expression. "He loves you too you know… I can tell." He winked and turned to walk up the stairs. Love me? We haven't really talked about it. I know that I'm falling for him… hard… but does he feel the same way? I shook my head too get the thoughts out and pushed myself up bragging my feet up the stairs.

The next morning I woke up at around twelve to the sound of silence, that's never good. I sat up and almost screamed. My butt is on FIRE! God the minute I get my hands on Draco I'm going to _hurt_ him. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Was there always this many set of steps? I walked into the kitchen and I could feel the tension in the air.

Everyone was sitting just staring at the food on there plates. I was about to walk over to my seat when I saw that Hermione was sitting next to Ron, and that Harry was glaring at him with anger. I walked over and sat next to Harry who only grunted at me. I lasted about ten minutes before the silence got to me.

"STOP!" I yelled standing up. Everyone looked at me surprised to see that I was angry. "It's not as if you too meant for this to happen. _it_. _just_. _did_." I turned to Harry. "You don't you should be able too see how much in love they are… everyone else can!" I turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Do you too love each other?" They looked at each other and nodded their heads. I whipped back too Harry. "Why were you even with Hermione? You too acted like best friends. That's it! I have seen you two kiss ONCE!" Harry looked across the table at his friends and stood to face me.

"I dated her to make you jealous!" He yelled in my face. My whole body froze. I looked around too see every one else's shocked expressions. "She is my best friend, and I'm sorry that I used her… but I love you Ginny but now… now I'm too late. You chose that ASSHOLE OVER ME!" He yelled the last part in my face. He was breathing heavily and his body was tense. I brought up my hand to put it on his shoulder but he shrugged it away and ran out of the back door. I plopped down on the chair.

Ron and Hermione stood up. "I think us three have… a lot to talk about." Ron said. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they both went after Harry. I suddenly felt my dad and mom's arms around me.

"It'll all work out Gin." My dad whispered to me. My mom shook her head in agreement. I sighed and nodded my head holding back tears. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"The good news is that tomorrow we want to have a full family dinner with everyone… including the Malfoy's." I turned to look at my mom. "The family has a right to get to know Draco more." She turned and used a cleaning charm on the plates.

"Wh—What?" I said with my eyes wide. My mother looked at me and shook her head with a forced smile. I took a deep breath. "Ok... let me invite Draco." I stood my walked over to the floo. "Malfoy Manor!" I put my head in. "Draco?" I said to the empty room suddenly a body plopped in front of the floo.

"Hey love. What is it?" His eyes went wide. "Is something wrong? Are you ok?" I shook my head and he stopped.

"I'm fine I was just wondering if maybe… you guys want to come to my family dinner tomorrow… with everyone?" I said. His eyes went wide with panic but he composed his face. He was about to open his mouth. "It would mean so, so, so much too me." I put on my best puppy dogface and I saw him melt before my eyes. I had to suppress a laugh.

He sighed. "Ok fine." He said reluctantly. I smiled and was about to pull out when I remembered something.

"Oh and Draco… What ever you do DON'T eat what the twins give you." I pulled out before he could change his mind and sighed. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N I Know this one is really short but this is just to let you get ready for the much longer chapter to come. Kinda like a chapter to get the ideas flowing for me.**_


	8. All Fun And Games

_Thank you every one for the reviews I hope you like this chapter!_

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: All Fun And Games. Ginny's POV.

Today's the day. The day my whole family meets Draco god I'm so nervous. This is going to be great… I really should stop being sarcastic it doesn't work for me. I just can't help it. Firstly Harry won't even look at me now when he got back he went strait to his room locking the door.

Obviously I was feeling extremely distressed so Draco came over in a huff demanding what was wrong saying that he was talking to his father when he felt a need to cry. Since Malfoy's don't cry it could only be one person. Now he is after Harry's blood. Evidently no man is allowed to declare his love for me so he has been staying here until everyone else arrives.

"I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything he might regret… like trying to kiss you." He said after I yelled at him for following me around. I scoffed and walked away. Dad seeing my distress has been occupying Draco in the back with his muggle contraptions. I went in there to check on them after an hour when they didn't come back.

Draco was asking numerous questions with real curiosity about a microwave and my father was beaming. I smiled and shook my head walking away slowly not wanting to disturb them.

I walked back into the kitchen where my mom was running around cooking everything we had. She was setting plates on the table, then running back to the boiling pots. She was waving her wand like a mad woman. "Need any help mom?" I asked her laughing as she just did a 360 turn.

She walked over to me and started to push me out. "No, I can do it, now out, out." I threw up my hands and went up to my room and plopped on my bed with a sigh. There has to be something I can do… I'm just so bored, bored, bored, bored—

"Ginny can I talk to you?" I looked over to the door to see Harry standing there with a nervous expression. I sat up and looked at him. If Draco saw him talking to him he could be hurt… badly. "I'll just take a second." He said and stepped into my room closing the door.

"I don't know Harry, Draco was pretty angry…" I looked toward the door and turned back to Harry. "Ok, but say what you have to say." He sighed and pulled a chair in front of me and sat down with our knees barley touching making me very uncomfortable. I moved my body so I was at an angle away from him.

"I meant what I said yesterday Ginny… I love you… just listen." He said when I was about to retort. "I understand that you can be hesitant but… I'll treat you right. You have known me since first year you loved me then… why can't you just give me another shoot?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. My heart went out for him. I hated myself for what I needed to do.

"Harry I waited for you for six years… but its different now." I put my hand on his. "I'm with Draco. He's my other half. My _mate_ Harry and I don't want to be with any one else." I saw sadness come across his face and then anger. "Please don't be angry." He laughed bitterly.

"Angry? I'm not angry I'm pissed… you would choose that—that prick over me!" He stood up and walked toward me. "Just kiss me once and I'll prove to you that were meant to be." I shook my head, my throat too dry. "Remember in first year with the diary? … I saved your life and you are still in my wizardry debt. If I want a kiss, I'll get a kiss."

I became angry every inch of my body rang out to kill him, but at the same time the anger felt like mine but someone else's too. I brought my hand up and hit him across his face as hard as possibly. His head whipped to the side.

He turned back too me with a bewildered look on his face. He opened his mouth until we both heard laughing coming from my doorway. We turned to see Draco holding his side looking extremely pleased. "Thata girl." He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist protectively. He turned to me and gave me a wink. He twisted to look at Harry who was glaring at Draco with hatred.

"I think she made it clear about who she choose Potter." He spat out his name like it burned his lips to say it. He glared at Harry with smug hatred. Harry's eyes flashed and for a second I thought he was going to hit Draco. I stepped between them. He looked at me.

"Kiss me." Harry said. I suddenly felt a pulling in my chest and my body began to move toward him with out my consent. Draco pulled me behind him and held me close to his body. He crouched and growled at Harry.

"Take it off her." He said warningly. I suddenly realized what was happening. He activated his debt. I had to do it or I'll be in pain. The only way to end it is if the person who said it took it of or I do what he said. The pain in my chest became bigger and bigger until I was clenching it. "Now!" He yelled he pulled me in front of him and held me to his body… he was so warm.

"No." Harry said still glaring at Draco. The pain was becoming bigger I started to moan. "Draco." I moaned to him in pain. He looked at me with panic in his eyes that were turning a light red. He let me go and I felt Harry replace Draco's arms. He turned me to look at him and his lips went onto mine. Soon the pain diming and quickly faded altogether. I pushed Harry away and glared at him. "You didn't feel any thing?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"NO, BECAUSE I LOVE DRACO! NOT YOU!" My eyes when wide at what I yelled. I felt Draco freeze and Harry's eyes went wide. He turned on his heel and left my room leaving Draco and I alone. "Draco I meant… I-I-I…didn't mean that…" I was spun around and my eyes locked with Draco's. He was looking at me with intensity that made me blush and look away. He grabbed my chin and turned my face to look at him. He brought his lips down and gave me a passionate kiss that made my legs feel like jelly. He brought his head down and began to kiss my neck setting fire to my body.

"You said it and now you can't take it back." He said. He pulled back and looked at my face. "I love you too, you silly girl." He went back to doing things to my neck. A huge smile came across my face. He loved me. Soon all thoughts were forgotten when he reached a sensitive spot on my ear sucking it gentle. I started squirming in his arms making him chuckle. He moved his hips against me I gas when I felt his hardness against my thighs.

A wicked thought came into my head… time for revenge. I grabbed his head and kissed his lips roughly making him groan. I brought my head down and gentle licked his neck. I felt his shiver and moan my name.

I smirked against his neck. He grabbed my bottom and picked me up making me rap my legs around his waist. I kissed longer and moaned into his mouth. When I heard his breathing became heavy I brought my legs down and pulled away leaving him with a confused face.

"Remember how you spanked me?... now were even." He opened his mouth and closed it multiple times before he growled and went after me. I squealed and ran out my door and down the steps into the kitchen where my mother Ron and Hermione were now sitting. I was about to run behind Ron when I felt him rap his arms around my waist and throw me over his shoulder. "That's not fair!" I said laughing. He shrugged his shoulders making my body go with them. I heard laughing and assumed it was my family. "What about helping me here?"

"No can do Ginny…"

"It's too fun to watch." I recognized those voices. Draco put me on my feet and I spun around to see the smiling faces of my twin brothers. I smiled and ran over to them putting an arm around both of them. I pulled back and looked at them. "We missed you too Gin-bug." They said at the same time and laughing at me.

"I missed you guys were are your beautiful wives if I may ask?" Fred married a beautiful girl from Spain named Maria. She had waist long black, thick wavy hair. Her eyes were dark almost black. She was about 5'4" but always held her head high. Her skin was a smooth caramel color that suited her. She had a great sense of humor but at the same time serious and keeps Fred in line. When I first meet Maria she had a very thick Spanish accent but now only at times it creeps into her words. She just so happened to be six months pregnant with their first baby girl.

George on the other hand married the complete opposite of Maria. His wife, Kimberly, had shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a baby blue with a mixture of green. She was about 5'8" with curves that most women would kill for. She was always laughing and smiling and helped The twins make up ideas for their shop that was doing well. Her skin was pale but with a slight glow to it.

"Out side with Sarah." George answered. Sarah was their one-year-old girl. She had the Weasley's red hair but when hit with light in a certain angle had light blond highlights. Her eyes were exactly the brown color that George's are but her smile and laugh is all Kim. She is a hand full. Always on the run making everyone around her know she's going to be the next prankster. "Are you going to introduce us to your lover boy?" Fred said batting his eyelashes at Draco making him laugh.

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco said smiling as he took Fred and George's hands. They laughed. "I thought your parents were coming too?" Fred asked.

"Father and mother had a sudden business meeting in Iceland. There had to miss out on this one." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. The twins looked at each other and broke into a fake crying fit. "They don't like us do they?" George said pretending to cry into Fred's shoulder.

I smiled and said I was going to talk to the girls outside they nodded their heads but were having a heated discussion with him and Ron about Quiddict. Hermione got up too and we both went outside too see Maria and Kim playing with Sarah who was trying to climb a rather large tree. They looked up when they heard us and smiled. Kim got up and helped pull a large Maria up too.

"Ginny!" Maria exclaimed as she wobbled her way over too me. I laughed and meet her half way pulling her into a hug as much as her stomach would allow. She pulled away and went over to Hermione doing the same thing. Kim came over and kissed me on the cheek. "You look hot and s-e-x-y!" I laughed at her antics but soon her face became serious. "And kinda glowing…" Her eyes went wide and she smiled. "Your in love?" I looked down and nodded my head embarrassed that she picked it up so fast. She laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Anta Gin-Gin!" I looked into the brown eyes of Sarah and picked her up. "You pretty." She said giggling. I laughed and held her close and gave her a tight squeeze. "Air!" Her little voice squeaked into my ear. I laughed and pulled back to look at her tiny face.

" Sorry…You look pretty too. Have you been getting into your mommies make-up?" She smiled and I put her down. The second I did that she ran into the house probably to find her grandparents. Maria walked back over to me and put her arm around my waist.

"Let's meet this mystery man that your mom as told us so much about." She said with a slight roll of her R's. I smiled us four walked back into he house. The second I opened the door A huge man picked me up and spun me around.

"Charlie put me down!" I said laughing He pulled back ad smiled a huge grin at me but with me still in his muscular arms. "How are you?" I said to him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Good. The dragons are doing well and I meet this cute girl I think I starting to like. By the way I like this Draco fellow… smart." I laughed and put my arms around his neck. "It's great to see you!" I said.

"Don't we get hugs?" I turned my head to see Bill and his wife Angelica with their son Jacob. I jumped down and ran to them pulling them into tight hugs. "That's more like it!" Bill said laughing. I turned to Angel. She had brown curly hair that when past her shoulders. Her eyes were a forest green that always had a sparkle. She was about my height but an inch or two taller.

"How are you?" I asked her. She smiled "I'm good. It's nice to see everyone again." I smiled and turned around to Jacob that was talking with Ron. I walked over to him and scooped him up into my arms spinning him around and placing a kiss on his cheek which he wiped away laughing. Jacob looked exactly like Bill dimples and everything except for his eyes that were his mothers. I looked around at everyone who were laughing and talking until…

"Where's Harry?" Fred exclaimed. Everyone looked around and looked at me I opened my mouth until Draco cut me off. "He made Ginny kiss him so she punched him the nose… bloody brilliant if you ask me." Everyone turned to look at him and there was a suspended silence. Suddenly everyone broke out laughing.

"Our Gin bug was always a spitfire!" Charlie said between laughing fits. I smiled shyly. Ron got up "I'll go make sure he's ok." He said. Before he could leave the room his hair turned a bright yellow and his skin a dark purple. "FRED! GEORGE! YOU ASSES!" Everyone started laughing harder except mom who was reprimanding Ron for cursing and Fred and George for their childish joke. I looked around to and saw how well Draco got along with my family and smiled.

"Please I would kill you in a game of chess." Draco said to Bill who raised an eyebrow. "You're a child I would terminate you." Bill bragged.

"Well fellows lets not wonder… Let's Play!" Fred exclaimed. Draco looked at Bill and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of his wife." Draco said smiling putting his hands in the air. Bill scoffed and walked into the living room. "You coming?" He called back. Draco stood up and followed him with the rest of the men trailing behind with smiles on their faces.

This is going to be a good thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N Hope you in joyed this chapter The next one i was writing and it turned into something else so the next chapter is going to be different then this one**_


	9. The Letters

_Thank you every one for the reviews I hope you like this chapter! I know that I normally put up a chapter once a day but yesterday I was lazy and slept. It is summer after all!_

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

"_Please I would kill you in a game of chess." Draco said to Bill who raised an eyebrow. "You're a child I would terminate you." Bill bragged. _

"_Well fellows lets not wonder… Let's Play!" Fred exclaimed. Draco looked at Bill and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of his wife." Draco said smiling putting his hands in the air. Bill scoffed and walked into the living room. "You coming?" He called back. Draco stood up and followed him with the rest of the men trailing behind with smiles on their faces. _

_This is going to be a good thing._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 9: The letters. Ginny's POV.

I was holding my side laughing and leaning on Draco as Charlie and Bill started to arm wrestle to see who was stronger. Both of their faces were turning a bright red and their arms started to shake but neither would give in. Everyone was cheering for whom they wanted to win. I couldn't do anything but snicker.

This always happened at every family gathering. Someone or another would start bragging and then someone else would insult them so it would result in who could do what. This started over Bill picking Angelica up and throwing her over his shoulder. Charlie said he was surprised Bill could even get her a foot of the ground with how small his arms are. Bill was outraged and challenged Charlie, and we came full circle.

I looked around the room and my eyes locked with Harry's emerald green glare. All threw out the evening he has been glaring at me or giving me a longing look. Every time I would look away and pretend to not see it. Draco of course would notice as well but instead of looking away he would glare back put an arm around my waist. One time he even kissed me on the lips and turned and gave Harry a smug smirk. Harry's eyes bulged and his clenching turned white from how hard he was clenching them. Luckily Draco hasn't done anything else… drastic, like walk over and punch him in front of my family.

I felt Draco's arm tighten around me and I turned to look at his face. He was glaring at Harry and turned to me giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back gratefully and turned back to the game at hand. "Your going to lose, just give up now." Charlie mumbled still trying to keep his hand from falling. Bill snorted, "My dear brother I must say you suck!" Bill said back. The bantering went on for a few more minutes until…

"Ha! I told you chicken arms!" Charlie yelled in Bill's face as his hand hit the table with a loud thump. Everyone who was rooting for Charlie broke into cheers including Draco. Bill sat mumbling with his arms crosses and a very bitter look on his face. Charlie went around the room high fiving everyone. "Don't worry big brother your not the first to lose to these." He flexed his arms to show off the muscles. He bent his head down and kissed both biceps still grinning.

Bill stood up and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned to mom and dad "We need to get going its time for Jacob to get some sleep." We all turned to the little kids who fell asleep on the couch. "Wait, we have something to tell everyone. We were waiting for the right time, but it seemed we both waited a little to long." Ron and Hermione stood up holding hands and everyone turned to look at them. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm having a baby." Everyone's mouths fell out except for the people who knew. "It's Ron's." People stood shock still. The looks on people's faces were so comically that I would have laughed but… now was not the time. The silence stretched on until I thought I might die from the tension that lurked over our heads. Then everyone broke out into a pile of cheers and congratulations walking up to the couple and pulling them into tight hugs.

"I thought I saw something different about you." She said as she held Hermione. She laughed and pulled back. This went on for a few more minutes until a loud snore filled the room. Everyone turned to the sound to see Jacob with his arm over his eyes and legs thrown off the couch.

Bill and Angelica walked over and picked up Jacob who only grunted and fell back asleep with a last congratulation to Hermione and Ron left. Fred and George were the next to go. Then finally Charlie who picked me up and throw me in the air. For old times he said when I protested.

"That was actually fun." Draco said. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "At first I was terrified. When I first saw Charlie I thought he was going to eat me." I laughed and leaned into his warmth. "They did tell me if I hurt you I would lose my family jewels… but that's a different story." I chuckled and closed my eyes suddenly very tired.

I focused in on Draco's breathing and balanced heartbeat. Letting the sweet sound rock me into sleep. I didn't hear the noises of everyone else. The only thing I cared for at that moment was Draco's arms around my body holding me, making me experience protected love that was just for me. He made me forget every thing from Harry to school that was going to start soon. "Ginny?" I grunted at the sound of Draco saying my name. He chuckled. "You can't sleep yet." I brought my head up and looked at him sleepily in the eye.

"Why?" I asked curiously. He smiled slyly and pulled me of the couch and we walked to the kitchen and towards the door to go out side my feet bragging across the floor. "Where are you two going?" We stopped and turned to Harry who was sitting at the table with Ron and Hermione.

He was glaring at us ignoring Hermione who was whispering to him to stop. "Non of your bloody business Potter." Draco said to him frigidly. Harry stood up abruptly and pulled out his wand. Draco let go of my hand and drew his. Both of them were staring at each other with angry hatred in their eyes.

"Stop it!" Hermione said standing up. Harry's eyes never leaving Draco's took a step around the table ignoring Ron's protests. "I have let you have your fun with Ginny you bastard." Draco crouched and pulled me behind him standing in front of me with a protective stance. "Ginny is mine. I love her more then you ever could." Harry said in a low voice that sent fear up my body.

Anger filled my body. How dare he! Draco loved me. I bet the only reason he wants me now is because he can't have me. The fact that Harry lost probably irks him. "You son of a bitch!" I yell at him trying to step around Draco. All he did was put an arm around my waist to hold me back.

Draco met Harry's glare full force while a snarl erupted from his throat. "I. Don't. Want. You." I said to Harry looking him straight in the eye. He opened his mouth to say something but Ron put his hand on his wand arm and lowed it.

"That is enough Harry." Ron said with a commanding voice that I have never heard before. "Firstly, Ginny has made her choice and you will not make her feel guilty about it." Harry was staring at Ron like he grew four other heads. "Secondly, Ginny is not property so she isn't _yours. _I don't want you speaking about my sister that way ever again." Hermione stood up next to Ron with her head high making it clear that she agreed with him. Harry mouth hung open like a fish and he looked back and forth between his friends and us.

He looked to me but I turned my head away from him. Draco still had his wand pointed at Harry but when I grabbed his hand signaling that I wanted him to stop. He growled again but put his wand down reluctantly, still glaring at Harry. "Well, I know where you stood." He said staring at Hermione and Ron like he has never met them before. He turned on his heal and stormed out of the kitchen. I turned to Ron who dropped his head sadly. Hermione put her arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

"A lot of things are going on right now. Harry will come to his senses." I heard her whisper lovingly to my brother. He smiled sadly and turned to us. "We're going to bed." Draco and I nodded our heads and watched them walk out of the room holding hands. Draco sighed and I turned to him.

"I must admit they really do love each other." He said with amassment in his voice. I laughed and he smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and walked out the back door into the black night. The only light was from the half moon.

After we got a little ways away from the house he sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Why did you want to talk to me about?" I said leaning my head on his strong chest.

"The reason I want to talk to you is you never told me who kissed you at the party." I looked up at him to see his eyes focused on my face. I sighed and looked away. "Why do you need to know? Can't you just let it go?" I said warily. He took a deep breath.

I curved my head away from his passionate gaze but he grabbed my chin tenderly and turned my face too look at him again. "It has been driving me crazy. I _need_ to know." I looked into his intense silver eyes and sighed at the strong necessitate in them.

I brought my head down and buried it in his warm shoulder. "After Linda left I was left alone. I was getting nervous but then the guy who sent me that letter was there. He started to talk to me saying things like how you didn't want me. Told me you could never care for me because I'm a Weasley."

I snorted, "He had the audacity to say I was his, that you wanted that blonde girl you were dancing with." I felt Draco tense up but he didn't say anything. "I need you to promise that you won't do anything stupid." I felt his chest rise as he took a breath to calm himself. "I won't" His chest rumbled in my ear.

"It was Nicolas Langley." A vicious roar came from his chest and I jumped up. I looked over to him as he got up and started to pace back and forth. "Draco, I thought you said you wouldn't do anything stupid. It doesn't look like that to me." I said glaring at him with my hands on my hips he stopped and looked at me. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Nicolas is my first cousin." He said to me in a low calm that sent shivers up my body. "He knew that you were with me at the party and he still went to claim you." He growled out. His first cousin? "He had no right!" He said holding me closer to his body like he could hind me from the world. I put my arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. "I'll make sure he won't bother you again." He said in a deadly low voice. I pulled back and glared at him.

"You will not do anything drastic do I make myself clear." I wanted to get my point across so I gave him a hard poke in the chest. He opened to say something else but shut his mouth when he saw my fierce look. He turned his head away and mumbled something about not needing to be so rude about it. I laughed and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the lips to thank him. "We better get back… I'm might just faint from how sleepy I am." I said with a yawn. He laughed and picked me up like a child and carried me back to the house.

He was just so warm. I felt so safe and I was so tried. He breathing was just so soothing at I was asleep before he could even open the door.

The next morning I woke up in my bed but something was different. I was warmer then usual and something smelt so good. I opened my eyes to see a bare chest. I smiled when I realized that Draco must have fallen asleep together. I'm surprised that someone hasn't cursed him yet. I decided to have some fun. I sat up suddenly and gave off a high yelp. Draco shot up and growled but in doing so he fell of my bed with a small bark. I started to laugh as I took in his messy hair and disgruntled face when he realized what I did.

"You little witch." He said standing up. I stopped laughing long enough to give him a mock-hurt look. All he did was roll his eyes. He pulled on his shirt and walked over to my mirror to fix his hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He turned around and gasped pretending to wipe away a tear. "Are you saying that you don't wan me here?" He walked over and collapsed on top of me pretending to weep. I started to laugh.

"Of course not! I'm just surprised my family haven't ripped you apart." I said with a smile on my face he chuckled and started to suck my neck making me moan. "When I was carrying you up stairs I ran into your mom. She told me I could stay over." He said still doing things to my neck that should make me blush. "Just never where." He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away then got out of bed.

"We have to get down stairs." He rolled onto his stomach and groaned. I walked over and gave him a hard smack on the butt. He turned over and half-heartedly glared at me. "Come on big butt." I said walking towards the door.

I started to laugh as he mumbled something about having a very toned ass. I went into the kitchen with Draco holding his hand. I walked in and every one, minus one person, gave us a very cheerful good morning. We sat by each other earning a glare from Harry, which I ignored.

"Why is everyone so happy?" I said looking around Hermione jumped up and ran over to the counter and grabbed a letter and handed it to me. "Hogwarts letters came!" She said clapping her hands in a very childish way. "I'm Head Girl!" She yelled I jumped and gave her a hug bear hug. I pulled away and smiled. "Open yours." She said excitedly. I took a deep breath and opened mine. "I made prefect!" I yelled jumping up and down. Hermione squealed happily and we both started jumping around. When everyone laughed we blushed and sat down.

"I'm happy for you." Draco whispered in my ear and he placed a small kiss on my cheek. I turned and smiled at him. I heard a gag and turned to glare at Harry. "I'm so happy for you honey!" My dad said to me as he hugged me. "Me too dear." My mom said as she placed a plate in front of Draco and me.

"Tomorrow everyone we are going to go to Diagon Alley and get everything." My mom said looking around the room. "Can I come with you Molly? My parents will be out of town for a few more days." I turned to my mom and gave her a pleading look. She laughed and nodded her head. I heard someone give a small snort of disgust and rolled my eyes.

"I wonder who is going to be Head boy?" Hermione asked to no one in particular. Everyone shrugged. "I don't care just as long as they don't try anything with you." Ron said as his face took on a slight red tint. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. And then her face turned to one of horror.

"What are people going to say when they find about me?" She whispered. Everyone fell silent and Ron pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He said to her. She gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

Draco stood up "I better get home and get my letter to." He said. I stood up and walked with him to the floo. He turned around and gave me a gentle kiss. "I love you." He said into my ear. "I love you too." He smiled and kissed me more passionately. He stepped into the fireplace and then he was gone. I smiled. A whole year with Draco. My eyes went wide as a thought came to mind.

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. People are going to have a field day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N I know I'm starting to make Harry seem like an ass. To tell you the truth I like Harry better when he is the asshole in stories, but later on I might give him a girly friend… or make him realize that he's gay, one of the two. **_


	10. A Day In Diagon Alley

_My computer is being stupid so I will post up chapters and then my computer will be stupid and take them of so I have to repost them but I think I fixed it so I'm hoping it won't happen again._

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head. I do own Leo.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

"_What are people going to say when they find about me?" She whispered. Everyone fell silent and Ron pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He said to her. She gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. _

_Draco stood up "I better get home and get my letter to." He said. I stood up and walked with him to the floo. He turned around and gave me a gentle kiss. "I love you." He said into my ear. "I love you too." He smiled and kissed me more passionately. He stepped into the fireplace and then he was gone. I smiled. A whole year with Draco. My eyes went wide as a thought came to mind. _

_A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. People are going to have a field day. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 10: A Day In Diagon Alley. Ginny's POV.

"Should I wear the pink top or the green tank-top?" I asked Hermione who just rolled her eyes. Over the past hour I have been getting ready to go to Diagon Alley with my family and Draco. I know that I have gone out with him before but this just seems… different. I wonder if he is having the same problem. I laugh inwardly at the thought of Draco standing in front of his mirror holding different shirts seeing which would go best with his cashmere pants.

"Ginny." Hermione whined I turned to see that she had her head in her hands. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine!" I said throwing my hands in the air. I put on the green tank top and throw on some black sandals that went with my black shorts.

Hermione and I walked down the stairs where everyone, including Draco, was waiting for us. I smiled and walked over to grab his waiting hand. I smiled an inhaled his intoxicating scent. He bent his head down to my ear.

"You look edible my dear." His hot breath went across my ear making me shiver. I blushed and turned away from him and looked at Harry who now instead of glaring at us sat with his arms crossed pretending we weren't there… which to me was much better.

"Alright everybody we need to get to Diagon Alley." My mom looked around the room giving us sheepish looks. "Unfortunately two people need to go at a time… were running out." She said with a small smile on her face. I felt Draco put his arm around my waist and pull me close to his body. Ron and Hermione paired up, and my mom and dad. Leaving Harry by himself, which he tried to change.

"Maybe Ginny should travel with me." He said staring at Draco. Draco tightened his hold on me. "I don't want your filthy hands on _my_ mate Potter." Draco shot back threw a tightened jaw. I shook my head at them.

"I'll go with Draco." I said. Harry turned to me. "Are you sure you can fit in the fireplace with him, after all his huge head probably takes up most of the space." He said with fake concern. I heard a muffled chuckle and turned to glare at Ron who turned away and coughed.

I turned back to Draco to make sure he wasn't going to do anything and was surprised to see that he had a smug look on his face. He looked at me and winked making me very curious.

"Before we go I have some news that I think dear Ronny-bear will love." Draco said while batting his eyelids at Ron who scoffed and turned away. He curved back to everyone else. "I made head boy." I squealed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" I said he laughed and hugged me back. I pulled away and smiled at his smirk. Everyone took turns in congratulating him. Then Ron gave off a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to have to beat the guy who was sharing with Hermione… just to make sure he knew his place." Everyone laughed as Hermione threw her elbow in to his stomach making Ron glare at her and turn away mumbling about pregnancy hormones.

I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the fireplace with me. He rapped his arms around me as I throw the powered down. I buried my head in Draco's chest as my body and his began to spin. The spinning stopped and before I could regain my balance I tumbled out of fireplace bringing Draco down with me. He landed on top of me knocking the wind out of me.

"How can someone so beautiful be so clumsy?" He said while shaking his head at me. I laughed and hit his arm. I looked up to see a green flame signaling at someone else was coming. Draco must have heard as well because he rolled us over out of the way. We looked over to see that Ron and Hermione walked out they looked over to us and laughed. I got up and gave Draco a hand pulling him with me. He put his arm around my waist and we waited for everyone else.

Mom and dad were the last to come. The minute they stepped out mom ushered us out of the bar and onto the busy street filled with kids also buying what they need. "Ok everyone me and Arthur have a few things to get." She gave Ron and me some money and then they walked off leaving the five of us alone.

"Ron, Harry, and I need to do a few things how about we meet up with you to at the ice cream parlor at… three?" Hermione said looking at Draco and me. I turned to look at him and saw that he nodded his head. They walked away with Harry looking over his shoulder before the crowd hind them from view. The second that happened Draco grabbed my hand and started to drag me threw the crowd across the street.

"What are we doing?" I asked him as the curiosity took over me. He turned around and raised an eyebrow and smirked which only made me annoyed. Finally when I thought I might scream he pulled me into a shop before I could see the sign. I looked around and gasp. It was a jewelry store… the most expensive one on the whole street. I turned to him to see him smile at me.

"Were going to back to school and wanted people to know that…" He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. I walked over and hugged him. "Is this a proposal?" I asked him. He brought his lips down and gave me a kiss.

"Yes, but we don't have to get married until after you graduate." He said looking me straight in the eye. I nodded my head. A throat cleared and we both turned to she a young woman standing a little ways away. She had curled fake blonde hair. She wore too much make-up that made her look a few years older when she was most likely twenty. She was as thin as a rail but still wore too tight shirts that were unflattering.

"How may I help you?" I noticed the way she only said that to Draco. She batted her eyelashes. She smiled a smile that I suppose was to be sexy when all it really did was make her look like a monkey. I put my arm around his waist and snuggled up to his body. The woman turned to me like she just noticed I was there and her smile faded.

"Where looking for an engagement ring… the price doesn't matter." Draco said. The woman turned back Draco and she smiled tightly. She nodded and motioned for us to follow her. She walked behind the counter and pulled out ten different rings.

"Which one would you like?" She said with a slight glare at me. I gave her my most sickly sweet smile I could muster up and looked at the rings. I frowned when none of them were… _my_ ring. I was going to ask to see more when a band caught my eye in the case. "Can I see that one?" I said pointing to the ring. She turned to look at it and gave me smug smile but got it anyway.

She pulled it out and handed it to me. My face light up. It was the one. The band was gold but if turned had a little silver color swirling around. A small sapphire stone sat on top. If you turned it like the band you could see almost every shade mixing together. I smiled and turned to Draco who was staring at me. "This is the one." I said smiling to him. She put his hand out and I handed it to him. It looked at it for a while and nodded his approval.

"How much for this one?" Draco asked the woman. She took on a sad face. "It's about 6,000 galleon." She turned back to me just as my face turned to one of disappointment. "I'm so sorry I should have—" She was cut off as Draco held his hand out to her. We both stared at him like he was crazy.

"Draco it is 6,000! I will pick another one." Draco rolled his eyes and handed the woman the money. She nodded her head and walked away to the register briskly.

"I'm a Malfoy love. We have money coming out of our asses. So if I want to buy you a ring that the minute you touched your face glowed I'm going too." Draco said with his head in the air. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you." I whispered in his hear.

"Here you go. Have a pleasant day." The woman said as she handed me my ring in a small black box. I smiled at her as to say 'Don't mess with me bitch.' She glared and walked away as another couple entered the store.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." I said over and over again as I put the beautiful ring on my finger. I heard a chuckle and turned to smile at Draco who had his arm around my waist. "What?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow.

He turned to look at me as we walked down the busy sidewalk. "People always said that I was possessive." I laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. Playful bantering went on for a few more minutes as we made our way down the street until. "Draco!" A deep voice yelled from behind us.

We both turned to see a tall boy running toward us. He had dirty blonde hair that went to his shoulders. He looked to be about Draco's height. He was smiling which showed his dimples and white teeth. He was wearing an expensive robe that showed off his extremely hard body. When he got to us him and Draco shock hands smiling. He turned to me and I could see that he had midnight blue eyes. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You are very beautiful my lady." He said Draco scoffed and the boy winked at me making me blush a light pink. "Keep it in your pants Blackwood." Draco said to him warningly. He laughed and turned back to me and held out his hand.

"Leonardo Blackwood but you can call me Leo. Also seventh year Slytherin and Dragon's bestist friend in the whooooooole world." He said like a small child. I laughed. I was surprised at his attitude. Usually Slytherins were much less… cheerful.

"It's great to meet you I'm Ginny Weasley. Also sixth year Gryffindor. Good to know Draco has some friends." I said. Draco cleared his throat and I turned to look at him. He pointedly looked at my ring finger. I rolled my eyes. "Also Draco's fiancée." I added. Leo's eyebrow's shot up.

Leo turned to Draco. "Well, I owe you a congratulation my old pal." Draco smiled. "So what are you going here… don't tell me for school you always send the house elves."

Leo rolled his eyes. "If you must know I'm meeting a pretty little Ravenclaw here." He smiled happily. "I like this one Draco. She's a little… different but not some blow up doll like other girls I dated." He shrugged his shoulders and looked away with a slight blush on his face causing Draco to laugh loudly at his discomfort. My mouth fell open a little. Draco saw this and turned to me with a curious face.

"What?" he asked me. Leo turned to me as well and they stared at me waiting for me too speak. "It's a little weird to see a Slytherin blush is all. Never thought I'd see the day." Draco laughed and Leo smiled but his blush deepened.

"I always said the sorting hat should have put him in Huffenpuff." Draco said while shaking his head. Leo gasp and put his hand to his heart. "You wound me dear fellow." He smiled and looked down at his gold watch. "I have to get going." He turned to me and winked. "It was wonderful to meet the girl who has Draco so whipped." Draco glared at him but all he did was laugh and turn around walking away.

"He was very pleasant… how did you too became friends?" I asked Draco. He turned to me and gave me an intense stare. Then he sighed.

" We meet our first year of Hogwarts. I was sitting by myself when that fool came along and sat with me. I just keep looking out the window not wanting to speak with anyone. He couldn't take a hint and just keep taking and taking until finally I yelled at him to shut up." He smiled and laughed a throaty laugh. "That only seemed to make him want to talk more until at last I gave in and spoke back. We have been friends ever since." He finished and I laughed. He turned to me. "What?"

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you had a little cruse on him." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. I pretended to be on the brink of tears. "That's it isn't it? You're cheating on me!" I said with a fake angry voice. His face turned to one of disgust and I laughed.

"That's it." He said. He turned to me and threw me over his shoulder with a yelp from me, which he ignored, and started to walk again. I started to tickle his sides and he laughed and dropped me. I started to run away ignoring the looks people were giving us. "Stop right there!" I heard him yell from behind me.

I turned around and stuck out my tongue and put my hands on my head making it look like I had horns. "Catch me if you can!" he laughed and took off running slipping between the people. I squealed and took off running. My little strides were no match for his huge ones and he rapped in arms around my waist in no time. "No fair!" I said laughing.

"Who said life was fair?" he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. The rest of the day we went to different shops playing around and joking until it was time to meet Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"I am perfectly capable of shrinking my own things thank you very much." I said shortly to Draco who had insisted that he shrink everything and carry them in his pockets. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "What kind of man would I be to let such a lovely woman, such as yourself, carry her own things?" He said to me. I scoffed and keep walking into the parlor until I saw Hermione waving to us from across the room. I waved back and started to walk until I caught sight of Leo facing us.

He was chatting to a girl with blonde, almost white hair. I immediately knew that it was Luna Lovegood. I gasped and turned to Draco. "Your best friend is dating one of mine." I said. His face scrunched up into confusion and I point to Leo was laughed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go say hi." I said as I pulled him toward their table.

Leo looked up when he crept up behind Luna but I put my hand to my lips to make sure he didn't say anything. He looked over to Draco who just rolled his eyes. "BOO!" I yelled into her ear. She yelped and turned around to glare at us. When she saw who it was she squealed and jumped up pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed. "It's good to see you to Luna!"

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Ginny! I haven't seen you all summer." She said in her dreamy voice. "What are you doing here?" She turned to Draco. "Did you know that Hunkalberry's love people with your color eyes." Draco's mouth fell out and he started to stutter. He turned to me for help but I was too busy trying to maintain my laughter. He twisted to Leo but all he did was smile and shrug his shoulders.

"Thank you. I'll take that into consideration." He finally said. Luna smiled and turned back too me. "How do you guys know each other?" Leo asked finally.

"We have been best friends since second year." Luna told Leo who nodded his head. I smiled "I just wanted to say hi and that you didn't tell me you were dating someone." I said with a pout on my lips. She laughed.

"Neither did you." Luna shot back. I turned to Draco and smiled. "I'm not dating him… I'm getting married to him!" I laughed as she grabbed my hand and trust it into her face to get a better look at my ring. She dropped it and gave me another lung bursting hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said laughing. I pulled back and looked across the room to see Hermione motioning to me urgently and I frowned. "I want to talk later Luna but I think Hermione has something to tell me." She gave each other another hug and smile and me and Draco went over to the table where they were saving a sit for us.

"What is it?" I asked them after I saw the distress on their faces. I turned to Draco who was frowning. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other and Ron took a deep breath and leaned towards us.

"We just found out that some death eaters are staring to make a resurface. Theirs not that many but… we heard that they were planning a attack…" He trailed off and I instinctively leaned into Draco who in turn put his arm around me protectively.

"Are you su—" as if on cue a huge blast came from outside. Everyone got up and ran to the window. There were about fifty people in masks throwing curses. People on the street were running and screaming. Mother's were picking up their crying child and pulling them close to their bodies.

Tears started to roll down my face as I saw a father take a curse to his back protecting his daughter. His limp body hit the ground and the little girl throw her little form on him weeping. A woman saw her and ran over picking her up and running away from the never-ending stream of spells. It was as if everything was happing in slow motion.

Everyone in the parlor started to panic as five or so came in. Draco pulled me behind him and drew his wand, as did Hermione, Harry and my brother. I pulled out mine as a green light flew past my head barley missing me. I

began to cast every spell I could remember as more came in grabbing random people. I Looked over too see Luna and Leo casting spells side by side. I felt Draco's arm slip from my hand but I didn't have time to do anything as more and more spells were sent my way.

"Ginny!" I looked over to Draco who was being pushed away from me by the people who where trying to get out. I looked around For my brother to see that him, Hermione, and Harry were already out in the street casting spells.

I started to push my way over to Draco who seemed to get farther and father away as his body was pushed out the door. I pushed threw the horde of people surrounding me at the same time trying to block the spells that were being fired at me.

I suddenly felt a tight grip on my arm and my wand was pulled out of my hand and fell onto the floor. I looked up into the dark face of a Death Eater. "I think I found my prize." I looked over to Draco who was pointing his wand at the Death Eater with fury on his face. That was the last thing I saw before darkness pulled me in and I was no longer aware of what was coming my way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- READ THIS:

_**A/N I know that this came out of no where but I hit a block and when I started to write this was the first thing that my hands started to write. Don't worry this story is **__**not **__**going to have rape in it!!!!**_


	11. Much More Complicated

_My computer is being stupid so I will post up chapters and then my computer will be stupid and take them off so I have to repost them but I think I fixed it so I'm hoping it won't happen again._

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head. I do own Leo.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

_I started to push my way over to Draco who seemed to get farther and father away as his body was pushed out the door. I pushed threw the horde of people surrounding me at the same time trying to block the spells that were being fired at me. _

_I suddenly felt a tight grip on my arm and my wand was pulled out of my hand and fell onto the floor. I looked up into the dark face of a Death Eater. "I think I found my prize." I looked over to Draco who was pointing his wand at the Death Eater with fury on his face. That was the last thing I saw before darkness pulled me in and I was no longer aware of what was coming my way. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 11: Much More Complicated Ginny's POV.

I woke up to darkness surrounding me. My wrists were hurting but when I lifted them I heard clinking and I looked down to see that they were in tight metal chains. My ankles were also in tight metal bonds not allowing me to get up. I looked down again and saw that I had on a tatty old brown shirt and old sweat pants. Someone must have changed me.

I took a deep breath to calm my rising queasiness. They could have done anything I mean I would have felt something wrong… wouldn't I? More and more questions started to come to mind. How long have I been out? Are they looking for me? Are they going to kill me? Will my family find me? Of course they will I remember Draco's face when the Death Eater had me… he wouldn't leave me.

I let out a breath that I had been holding and I could see it fan out before me in the soggy, chilly atmosphere. My body began to shake when I realized how cold I really was. I hold back the tears I can feel forming in my eyes. I was about to brake down when I hear the door open I look up and was surprised to see a woman with her head down.

Her black hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls that framed her face in a way that keep me from getting a good look at it. She was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees showing her legs. I could tell in the dark that she had darker skin. She brought her head up and took reserved steps toward me.

I suddenly remembered who she was. "Isabelle Kensington…" I stated in a whisper. She looked up at me with dark eyes that were like Maria's and she gave me a small smile. Now that I was close to her I could see small bruises on her face that I didn't see at the party. She was thinner then I remembered her too be. Despite that she was still very beautiful.

"Hello… I thought you might be cold so I snuck you this blanket." Her voice had a heavy Spanish accent. She held up a slim arm showing me the red blanket that I hadn't noticed before. I gave her a small smile has she gingerly placed it around my shoulders.

She sat down next to me and stared at me with a guilty expression. "I'm very sorry for what is happing to you but… it might make you feel better to know that I'm the one who changed your clothes." She said in a small voice that I had to strain my ears to hear.

I looked at her and tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace. "You didn't do this to me… can I ask what they want from me?" Her body froze up and she looked away. "Please I need to know." I heard her take a deep breath and look me in the eye. I could tell that she was contemplating if she should tell me or not. She nodded her head slowly.

"You are dating Draco Malfoy no?" I nodded my head and she continued in a hushed voice. "You are dating the only son of one of the richest wizards in the world." She turned her body so she was facing me more. "They are going to use you for ransom. They think that they will be able to use you, get the money, and leave with out anyone knowing who they are." She looked away and shook her head in disgust.

I took a deep breath. "I thought they were Death Eaters? Why would they want money? Wouldn't they want power?" I asked her. She looked back to me with a sad expression.

"They are not Death Eaters. They pretended to be so they could make the Ministry go down a different route. All together there are about sixty men. There are ten main men but I only know who four of them are." She looked down at her hands that were sitting tightly in her lap.

"I over heard my husband talking with some of them. I heard them say that about fifty they are paying to help them but when they get the money they plan on killing them and splitting the money between the ten of them. They don't want any witnesses." She said still not looking at me.

She took a deep breath. "They let some information slip to the Ministry saying that some Death Eaters were planning an attack to get them off their trail. Who would suspect high society rich men to do such a terrible thing like killing innocent people? No one."

She looked back up at me with small tears rolling down her smooth olive skin. "I'm so sorry… I-I wish I could help you." She put her head in her hands and started to weep. I felt a few tears of my own slip out.

"You can help." I whispered fiercely to her. She looked up and tilted her head to the side with tears still rolling down her face. "If you could just get me out of he—" She shook her head from side to side sadly. I sighed. "Why?" I asked.

"They are can only be taken off by magic… my husband took away my wand told me I didn't need it." She said looking at the wall behind me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Can you owl someone?" I asked opening my eyes to look at her.

"I'm not allowed to use the owl… he put a spell on her so if I touch her my fingers burn." She said in a whisper. I looked at her as she brought up her hand and touched a bruise that I sure he gave to her. We sat a moment in silence until she spoke again with love in her voice.

"I fell in love with a man before my parents forced me to wed _him_." She looked sorrowfully into my eyes. "His hair was midnight black and his eyes are a mysterious, powerful sapphire that could make me melt. He would hold me and everything would just… fade away."

I gave her a small smile. "I love him we wanted to get married and have children and just… be together. That was all. I didn't want money or fine jewelry. I didn't want a big house and to be powerful." She sighed and looked away.

"I thought that you were… I mean that I was told that you were…" I trailed off as she gave a bitter laugh.

"I bet they told you I was unable to have children?" I shook my head and she gave me an acid smirk. "My husband is the one unable to have children the healer told us. He was so angry that he took it out on me… telling me it was my fault. That if I knew some better positions." She said with disgust in her voice. "I would be able to have his children."

"When I get out I want you to come with me." I said to her She looked up at me with panic in her eyes. "You deserve better… you can go back to Spain and marry that man you want to be with." I said to her. She looked to me as if I was insane.

"He would never let me go." She started to mumble in Spanish." He would rather I die then leave him even though he hates me." She said looking at me with anger on her face.

"I promise you." I said looking her straight in the eyes. She looked at me for a long time until she broke out into a smile. "Thank you." She said taking my hand. She looked down at her wrist.

"I must go he will be home from work soon… I will be back tomorrow when he leaves again." She said as she ran out of the door. I sighed how was I going to get us out of here. I suddenly felt a longing fury in me. Then I remembered.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax my body. I felt my mind out and I started to call to Draco. I put everything that I had and put out my mind.

_Draco if you can hear me please help me. It was Jacob Kensington and his men that took me. It was not a Death Eater Attack…_

I felt someone start to enter my mind and I immediately knew whom it was.

_Gin—_

The door to my cell opened with a bang causing me to startle and open my eyes. Losing Draco in the process. I felt eyes in my eyes as I looked up in to the all to familiar face.

"Nicolas…" I said in a whisper. He smirked my inched closer.

"Did you miss me love?" He said with a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. I gulped. Draco please… Help me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read This:

_**A/N So, so, so ,so sorry this took me so long but I am getting lazy, and I promise I will try and write a much longer chapter so again forgive me. tell me if you have an idea. **_


	12. So Much Anger

_My computer is being stupid so I will post up chapters and then my computer will be stupid and take them off so I have to repost them but I think I fixed it so I'm hoping it won't happen again._

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head. I do own Leo.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

Draco if you can hear me please help me. It was Jacob Kensington and his men that took me. It was not a Death Eater Attack…

_I felt someone start to enter my mind and I immediately knew whom it was. _

_Gin—_

_The door to my cell opened with a bang causing me to startle and open my eyes. Losing Draco. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked up in to the all to familiar face._

"_Nicolas…" I said in a whisper. He smirked and inched closer._

"_Did you miss me love?" He said with a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. I gulped. Draco please… Help me. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 12: So Much Anger Ginny's POV

I glared at his smirking face. "What the hell are you going here?" I said as hatred filled my voice. He laughed and walked over to me kneeling in front of me. He grabbed a strand of my hair and began to twirl it between his long fingers. I jerked my head to the side but all he did was give my hair a light tug to turn me back to him.

"Aren't you happy to see me? I mean you would think so because after all I was the one who saved you…" He sighed and shook his head. Rage ran throw my body starting at the crown of my head and ending in my toes. I wanted to slap him. I wanted to punch his perfect white teeth into his head.

"_Saved_ me? If you want to save me why are you just sitting there!" I needed to do something anything to make that smirk on his face disappear. I did the only thing I was able to do. I spat in his face. The smirk on his face disappeared and his twisted into one of anger. He brought up his hand and hit me across my face.

My head whipped to the side and I felt hot blood run from my nose. I could taste of salty iron fill my mouth. I spat it onto the ground and watched as the red filled a small puddle on the ground. Nicolas grabbed my head and turned me to face him again. His lips crashed onto mine demanding submission. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and forced it into my mouth.

I had to make him stop. I bit down as hard as possible. He screamed into my mouth and tried to pull back. I bite down harder wanting to draw blood like he did to me.

He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. He pulled away and grabbed his mouth saying curse words that were muffled by his hand. I was breathing heavily and my head was beginning to hurt.

He brought his hand from his mouth and stalked over to me with rage evident on his face. He brought his hand up again and I turned my head to the side waiting for the pain on my mouth again.

Instead I felt his hot breath on my ear. I cringed away from the contact but he grabbed my head to keep me in place.

"Your lucky I am a merciful man." He said tightly. I turned to look at his face. I saw a small amount of blood drip from his mouth from where I bit him, which gave me a small amount of satisfaction.

"Why are you doing this? Draco is your family…" I trialed off at his resentful snicker he shook his head in a condescending way.

"I would care because? Draco has a blood relation but I don't see him as my… family." He smirked and began to twirl my hair again. "Everything I wanted he got. The Slytherin king people call him. A mother and father who actually speak to him and don't beat him raw. He even got you. Everything that I want he has." He started to tug a little to hard on my hair but he didn't seem to notice my wince. He was staring of into space.

"I'm so sick of him being the best." He scuffed as disgust filled his voice. He turned back to me and smirked. "Well I have you now don't I?" I gulped and asked the question that I was dreading.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He turned to me and gave me a sickening smile and stood up. He began to walk around me looking at with a hungry look on his face.

"Draco will be doing anything to get you back. Once he gives us the money they won't need you anymore. There was a long talk about what we were going to do with you… of course it was once my father and his associates kill off those morons." He said standing behind me and putting his hand on my shoulders. I cringed away from his touch.

He sighed and moved to stand in front of me he looked down at me with cold eyes. "They were going to kill you. Since I'm such a compassionate person I told them I would take you and you would be my wife."

He laughed and I felt my body begin to shake. "Of course your lovely little body is part of the package for me." He gave me another leering look and I turned away trying to keep my unsettled stomach under control.

He snickered ay my discomfort and turned to leave. My throat was too dry to say anything to him. "Of course I expect you too comply because I'm taking you even after you let that filth put his hands on you." He turned back to me with his hand on the cell door.

"Once this transition is complete you will be mine... I will own you Ginny Weasley" He smiled. "Ginny Langley… has a nice ring doesn't it." His stomach-turning laugh echoed in the cold cell.

I barley heard the door open and shut. I felt tears run down my face but I didn't care I let them fall. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and I felt my mind begin to slip in sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV

"I can't believe I lost her!" I screamed at no one in particular. I slammed my hands down on the table in the Burrow. I looked around at the frightened faces around me. I felt my body shaking from my anger. My breath was coming in short gasps as I tried to pull my self together. I felt a hand on my arm and I whipped my head around to meet the worry filled eyes of my mother.

"Draco you must calm down. She managed to get across a few very important details. We are going to get her back." She said with a very soothing ring to her voice.

I shook my head and sat next to her. I could hear the collective sigh of small relief of everyone. After we got back to the Burrow and contacted my parents and the rest of the Weasley's when my mind finally registered what happened and rage filled my body. Everything in my body screamed at me to find her, to protect her again.

I lased out and began to destroy anything I got my hands on. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let anyone or anything hurt her ever again.

I remember everyone cowering away from the rage I was producing. The only thought that was running threw my head that was if anyone put their hands on her I would kill them.

My father had to freeze me to stop my rampage. They left me that way until my eyes went back to their normal color. After they finally let me back up we sat down and began to think of who had taken her. We planned on contacting Auror when an owl came with a letter explaining what they wanted. The black fury filled me again as I reread it over and over again they were demanding money for her.

Everyone sat there for hours deciding what we were going to do when I felt my mind begin to tingle. I closed my eyes and closed out all the noises around me and opened my mind. I knew it was Ginny from the tinnier of her thoughts.

_Help me. Jacob Kensington took me. not a Death Eater…_

My breathing became heavier. _Gin—_

As soon as she came she was gone. I opened my eyes and everyone stared at me I relayed to them what happened and that immediately made them all begin to form a plan on how to get her back. We couldn't go to the Auror's seeing as Jacob was one of the men who made the groups if he knows what we were up too he could….

I shook my head to control the bubbling rage under my skin. I looked around the room again and could see the determination in everyone eyes. I looked over to my father who was staring at my mother. He looked at me and turned his head away after a few seconds of eye contact.

That was all I needed to see the protectiveness. I was sure he was imagining what he would do if it was mother who was taken. I took a deep breath and was about to get up when Potter speaks up.

"We should go to his home. It's the most likely place she is." He said I rolled my eyes. "Potter do you think we haven't all figured that out yet? We can't just barge over to his house and get her. He has power and he probably has wards among wards around his house." I said to him. I saw irritation enter his eyes and his body tense up.

"I don't see you doing anything to help! All your doing is sitting there throwing tantrums. Do you really even care about Ginny?" he said standing p. I growled and jumped out of my seat as well.

"Of course I do! I love her! I bought her engagement ring today Potter and she excepted." I heard a gasp but I didn't turn to look at them. I was still glaring at Potter. "Don't you ever tell me I don't care about her you bastard. Unlike you I'm thinking of a way to get to her without setting off the alarms and getting her killed…because believe me the minute they realize we know what is going on they will murder her with out a second thought."

I was breathing thickly and glaring at Potter. He was opening and closing his mouth but finally he turned his eyes away and sat back down.

"We need someone on the inside to help us… like our Manor they probably have wards that only allow people that are invited in." My father said from his seat.

Someone scuffed and I turned to look at Bill and his wife who was sitting beside him with a solemn expression. "Yes were going to walk over there and say 'Yes were here for our sister who you kidnapped'… real likely there going to just hand her over." He rolled his eyes.

I perked up and looked around. "His wife."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's POV

I woke up after about an hour with my head throbbing. I couldn't tell what time it was but the air seemed even colder then before. I looked around the small cell and for the first time gave it a long look. The floor was a shadowy, jagged marble. If you looked close enough you could see stained blood in different areas. The walls were stone and made shadows cast out before them.

The wall before me had a large steel door that I'm sure can only be opened from the out side. In the center of the cell are metal chains hanging from the ceiling. Right below that is a drain that is stained red from the many victims before me.

I took a deep breath inhaling the strong stench and I scrunched up my nose. The smell only made my already painful headache bother me even more. The air reeked of sewer water and death, making my stomach twist into unpleasant knots.

It wasn't just my stomach and head it was my whole body that was hurting. I must have been chained down for hour's… maybe days. The position I'm in is making my knees scrap against the hard floor. I was slouching which made my backache. My legs were getting restless. I wanted to move around… even if it was around this small prison.

"God how am I going to get out of here?" I mumbled to myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to get my mind under control and perhaps get throw to Draco.

I was about to try when my mind began to have a tingling sensation. I almost screamed for joy as I heard Draco's voice.

_Ginny?_

_Draco! Are you coming for me? Nicolas is here too! He wants me to marry him._

Pure rage filled my body as Draco took in the news. Soon it began to dim and I heard Draco again.

_I promise you I will get you out of there, but we need you to do something. _

_What?_

_Has His wife been to see you?_

_Yes… why?_

_We need you to get her to let us into the house… if you can convince her to do that we can get you out of there._

_Ok… but I want us to take her with us._

I could fell his irritation. _Ginny! We are not going there to save her but you, YOU!_

_If we don't take her with us then… I'm staying here._

His scream filled my head. _First he probably has a spell on her! Secondly, Where would she go? Her family sure as hell won't take her back!_

_Draco please… I promised her I would save her. She has somewhere she wants to be, but…. Please?_

He sighed_. Fine… I love you and I minute I have you back I'm locking you away somewhere… Understood?_

I laughed inwardly. _Yes… I love you too… I have to go I don't know when someone might come._

_I love you. _Was the last thing he said to me as his voice disappeared. To hear him and to know he was coming made me want to cry out in joy. I shut my eyes my body exhausted.

Soon I would be safe in his arms soon. Soon I would be out of here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read This:

_**A/N So, so, so, so sorry this took me so long but I am getting lazy, and I promise I will try and write a much longer chapter so again forgive me. **_


	13. Isabelle's Mystery Man

_My computer is being stupid so I will post up chapters and then my computer will be stupid and take them off so I have to repost them but I think I fixed it so I'm hoping it won't happen again._

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head. I do own Leo.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

_**Draco please… I promised her I would save her. She has somewhere she wants to be, but…. Please?**_

_He sighed. __**Fine… I love you and I minute I have you back I'm locking you away somewhere… Understood?**_

_**I laughed inwardly. Yes… I love you too… I have to go I don't know when someone might come.**_

_**I love you**__. Was the last thing he said to me as his voice disappeared. To hear him and to know he was coming made me want to cry out in joy. I shut my eyes my body exhausted. _

_Soon I would be safe in his arms soon. Soon I would be out of here._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 13: Isabelle's Mystery Man Ginny's POV

I took a deep breath calming my rising nerves. I was pacing the small cell. Yesterday I convinced Nicolas who came back to let me up in exchange for a kiss. I shuddered at the remembrance of his wet lips against mine… it was truly revolting.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Asked a voice. I broke from my thoughts and looked over to Isabelle who was sitting on the cold stone floor looking at me with worry. I gave her a small smile.

"Isabelle will you do something for me?" I asked her urgently. She nodded her head slowly. I walked over and sat in front of her. "I managed to get to Draco. They have a plan to get us out but they need you too help." She got a confused look on her face. "On your house there are wards that don't allow people from the outside in unless they are invited." I said.

"Of course… I heard Jacob talking about it." Isabelle said with even more confusion.

"We need you to tell me your husbands work schedule and when he is gone I need you too let them in… They'll do the rest." I said. She looked at the wall behind me.

"I'm not sure Ginny…." Isabelle said uncertainly. I sighed and lent in closer to her. I brought my hand up and touched a deep black-purple bruise around her right eye that she must have gotten last night. She turned her head away as if ashamed.

"You can come with us. You can finally leave that son of a bitch… I thought that was what you wanted?" I said to her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes she unconsciously rubbed her arms. Taking her fingers and rubbing light circles around the yellowish bruises on her arms. We sat like that for a few more minutes until she opened her and looked at me with sadness.

"You disserve much better then… him." I moved to sit next to her. I put my arm around her slim shoulders. "You disserve that mystery man you said you loved. You can go there and have sixty dark haired children with him. Live a long and happy life with him. Use your magic again." I squeezed her shoulders lightly.

She moved away from me. "It is not that simple." She turned to look at me with her dark eyes. "There's a spell on my ring." She held up her left hand and showed me a black diamond on a band that was shaped like a gold snake. She looked at it with disgust. "If I leave him then this ring sends jolts of pain threw my body the farther I get away from the house unless he is personality with me."

She gave off a shuddery breath. "I remember the first time I tried to runaway from him. The pain was horrible. I thought I was going to die." She rapped her arms around her body. "He found me in a tight ball crying because the pain was so… When he brought me back to this prison he was just so angry…" She trailed off and gave a shudder at the memory.

"I want to go to Spain… How will I get there with out dying from the pain, or putting you in more danger?" She started to mumble in Spanish.

I grabbed her hand and she looked up. I gave her a small smile. "Draco is a very smart man I'm sure that we can find the anti-spell for it… do you know what the spell was?" I asked her. She scrunched up her pretty face into concentration.

"Um… I think it was _Comitimoti Jalticular_." She said with a twinge of uncertainty in her voice. "Yes I'm sure that was it." She said with a small shake of her head. I nodded my head and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Ok, Then after we get out of here we can find a counter spell… but you might have to withstand the pain." I said looking down. I heard her give a bitter laugh.

"Now that I think about it. I would take a year in hot lava then keep living with that… _thing_." Her face twisted into one of loathing. I nodded my head.

"When does he work?" I asked her jumping into the questioning. For the next twenty minutes she described his whole life to me. From when he leaves to what he eats and how many people are in the house. She said it was only sixteen guards threw out the whole house. I noticed that every time she told me about something her face would fall. Her mouth was turning down into a frown making her look much older then she was.

"You never told me your mystery man's name." I said looking at the side of her face. Her cheeks flashed bright red and she turned to look away from me. "Come on tell me…." I said nudging her in the shoulder.

She turned back and gave me a smile that brought her eyes to life and made her skin glow.

"His name is Amado Santiago. Which is funny because in my language it means lover." Her smile grew bigger. "We meet when I was sixteen and he was seventeen. When I was at my friend's house he was invited over by her older brother Marcus. I remember all threw dinner Amado was staring at me and my friend Becky was nudging me with her foot and giggling." I smiled at the scene.

Her face took on a far away gaze. "I remember in the middle of the night I got up to use the restroom, and I was walking down the hallway in my shorts and tank-top… very un-lady like." She gave off a small chuckle. "I grabbed the handle and just as I pulled he pushed and I fell flat on my behind."

_Flashback: Isabelle's POV_

"_God I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He asked. I looked up and pushed my hair out of my eyes. He smiled and reached down. I grabbed his warm hand and he pulled me up with surprising strength. _

"_I'm fine thank you." I got up and I could feel my cheeks heat up. I looked up at him and he was staring at me with strong intensity behind his blue eyes. "I-I… use… rest-restroom." I shut my eyes hoping the floor would open up and swallow me. _

_He chuckled at me and moved to the side of the door. The only way I would be able to get in is if I pressed my body against his. I took a deep breath and walked. When my body pressed against his and my face went on fire._

_Before I could get all the way in he walked forward and captured me on the doorframe. I looked up with panic and began to stutter incoherently. My whole body was on flames and I looked away._

_I felt his mouth touching my ear and I had to hold in a moan. "Good night my sweet princess." He whispered softly in my ear he brought his hand up and turned my head to face him. Our lips were inches apart he bent his head lower and just as they were going to touch I moved out of the way and into the bathroom. _

_I didn't miss the disappointment on his face as he stepped out of the doorway and turned to face me. He turned to look at me again with those intense eyes that seemed to cut me. My body shivered and I cleared my throat. _

"_Goodnight Amado." I shut the door as fast as possible. The second it was shut I dropped to the floor and buried my head in my hands. _

_What was happening to me? I had never felt that pull before. Then the realization of what just happened made my body freeze. I almost kissed him. My first kiss with a boy I barley even knew. Mother would not approve of such behavior. I'm not supposed to even think such things about a man until I'm married. I shake my head to rid the thoughts. _

_End Flashback:_ Ginny's POV

"The next morning was torture for me. I could feel his gaze all Breakfast. Of course Becky managed to get me to sit next to him… which for me was very uncomfortable." She smiled and turned back to me.

"He had the nerve to put his hand on my leg. I jumped up and smacked him across the face as hard as possible he was astonished. That only seemed to make him more fascinated with me… I have a nagging feeling that Becky and Marcus were setting me up." We both laughed and she shook her head.

"How did you guys start going out?" I asked her as we lapsed into silence. I had never liked silence in my life and I actually enjoyed listening to Isabelle's past. She turned back to face me.

"When I got home there was an owl on a window from Amado asking me to dinner. Of course I declined as politely as possible. Everyday for a week he sent me a letter asking me to dinner." She shook her head again and continued.

"On July 18, my parents were throwing a dinner party and invited many people. Amado was one of them. The whole time I tried to avoid him but he managed to corner me and demand to know why I declined him. I told him it was because I wasn't interested."

She outright laughed and then touched her lips as if feeling him. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me. She dropped her head down and looked at the floor.

"He grabbed me around my waist and kissed me. I tried to push him away but he held fast. I think he knew it was my first kiss because he tilted my head to the side and took control. I remember how he pulled back and started to whisper things in my ear." Isabelle sighed and gave me a small smile.

"After a few minutes he asked me if I wanted to go to dinner… I shook my head yes because I was completely out of breath and still in astonishment that he could make me feel that way. My whoel body was on fire. The next day we went out and… I fell in love with him." She cleared her throat and shut her eyes.

"When my parents told me that I had to marry Jacob when I was eighteen Amado wanted to run away with me. We both knew that if we did that we would die. We had no money, no house, and no future." She wiped away a few tears and leaned her head against my shoulder. I put my arm around her like I did to Hermione so many times.

"I gave my Virginity to him the night before my family left to meet Jacob. That night he told me that he would wait for me… that someday we would be together and that he would come for me when the chance presented itself." She sat up and faced me.

"Will you try and get Draco to contact him…please?" She looked at me with pleading eyes and my heart melted. I shook my head yes and she gave me a watery smile. "Thank you… you are truly a great friend." She smiled and jumped up like she did every time when she had to leave. "I will be back later if I can." She gave me another small smile and left.

I was alone again in this dark cell. I took a deep breath. It was time to give Draco the information and tell him to contact Amado Santiago.

I truly hope Draco could find him… Isabelle deserved to have a happy life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read This:

_**A/N Yep that's right you get to meet Amado Isabelle's shining price… I'm sorry this took me so long this is the longest story I have written and I'm having a little trouble coming up with things to write. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!**_


	14. Contacting Amado

_My computer is being stupid so I will post up chapters and then my computer will be stupid and take them off so I have to repost them but I think I fixed it so I'm hoping it won't happen again._

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

"_Will you try and get Draco to contact him…please?" She looked at me with pleading eyes and my heart melted. I shook my head yes and she gave me a watery smile. "Thank you… you are truly a great friend." She smiled and jumped up like she did every time when she had to leave. "I will be back later if I can." She gave me another small smile and left._

_I was alone again in this dark cell. I took a deep breath. It was time to give Draco the information and tell him to contact Amado Santiago._

_I truly hope Draco could find him… Isabelle deserved to have a happy life._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 14: Contacting Amado Draco's POV

I growled at Ginny cut off our connection. I took a deep breath to calm my rising temper. I swear she has been making this hell for us. All I want to do was get in the house, kill Nicolas, get her back and make her scream my name until her throat is raw… is that too much to ask for?

Now she wants us to contact some Amado Santiago and save Kensington's wife. She is making it so much more complicated then it needs to be. How the hell am I supposed to find him anyway? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to look at Granger. Who I was surprised to find out I can tolerate.

"We'll find him. Besides you said that Ginny said that he was a pureblood… correct?" Granger said. I nodded my head waiting for her to continue. She turned to my father. "Well Amado lives in Spain, we have his name, don't you have some connections in the Ministry that you can use?"

Everyone turned to my father and stared him. He took a deep breath. "I know a man by the name of Eric Burr. He will be able to get us an address and anything else we need…. He owes me." Father said looking around the large room of people. My mother nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Burr is fast he will be able to get us the contact information in an hour at most." She said with her back straight and face emotionless. I could tell by her eyes that she was missing, and worrying about Ginny as well.

They have become, I would say friends over the small time that they had know each other. My mother is rather protective over the people she cares a great deal for, and it didn't help that I was distraught over it either. I could tell that it hurt her not being able to do more.

"Great, lets get going!" Fred… or is it George? I really can't tell. Everyone stood up and began to chatter until a high-pitched whistle went threw the small kitchen. We all turned to look at Molly who was looking dreadfully intimidating. The room went silent and looked at her.

"No. Only Draco, Lucius, and his mother are going. We don't want to scare the poor block." She said with resolution her voice. Someone cleared their throat and we turned to see Potter standing up.

"Mrs. Weasley I really want to go. I know that Ginny and I have been having trouble but… I want to make it up to her." He said. I was stuck between growling and punching him in his face, or rolling my eyes.

Molly sighed. "Ok Harry but only you…. If that's ok with Lucius?" She said waving a hand to my father. I turned to him just in time to see him shrug his shoulders. He caught my eye and glared warning me to keep my temper in check… I didn't care.

"No Potter you can't come." I said as calmly as possible my hands balled into fists. Just one punch wouldn't hurt anybody… except him.

Potter turned to glared at me. "Malfoy you know as well as I do that if Burr for some reason or another is not able to help I know some people that would be… that we can trust." He said he gave me a smug smirk as I turned my head and grumbled not liking the fact that he was right.

"Just don't get in the way Potter." I said quickly. Everyone walked into the living room to the floo. My father stepped in, then my mother, Potter. I was about to get in when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to look at Ron.

"We'll get my sister back." He said with a small smile on his face. I nodded my head slowly and stepped in. I grabbed the green powder. The last thing I saw was Hermione waving with one hand and rubbing her small bulge with the other.

Before I knew it I was standing in a vast Room where hundreds of works and magic folk around were walking. Asking questions to the officials standing at the front desk.

I looked at my father who nodded his head towards the elevator we four began to walk to the office of Burr. We got onto the crowded pulley with Potter crammed to my side…which neither of us was happy about.

"I hate you." Potter said. I turned to him and gave him a look at that said 'Same here.' He rolled his eyes and turned away from me. After many people getting on and off we finally reached the tenth floor.

All four of us stepped out and walked down the dimly lit hallway with Potter and I walking behind my mother and father. We reached a small door with the name Eric Burr in gold letters.

My father knocked and we waited a few seconds before we got an answer.

"Come in!" Wheezed a voice. My father pushed open the door and we walked into a small office that was faintly lit. His desk was scattered with papers and his walls were blank. There was a stench that I couldn't make out except that it reminded me of rotting milk.

The man behind the cluttered desk stood up and showed a yellow tooth smile that made me a little sick. I say tooth because I pretty sure all but one rotted out. He had little hair and what he did have was a dusty grey.

He stood up and I got a good look. He was much shorter then me probably at 5'4". He was plump and was wearing old puck green robes that made him look like a pea. He walked over and shook my father's hand

"How are you Mr. Malfoy?" With out waiting for a reply turned to my mother. "And you?" He asked smiling what I assumed was trying to be sexy. I turned my head away trying to hold in my laughter. Potter suddenly had a 'coughing fit' and turned away as well.

"Eric we need your help." I mother said pulling her hand away from his. I think it had to do with either my father was clenching his fist looking ready to hit. Or the fact that his nails looked like at any moment they were going to fall off.

"With what?" He asked walked back around his desk and plopping down in the old wooden chair. He waved his wand and four chairs appeared we each took a seat. It took all the will power I had to keep the disgust off of my face.

"We need your help to find a man by the name of Amado Santiago. He is a pureblood wizard. Our source said that he lived in Spain." My father said with a blank expression. Burr took a deep breath and smiled at us.

"It seems that you have found out most of the information. What do you need me for?" He leaned back and folded his hands. I growled and he turned to look at me. His eyes went wide for a second but he composed his face fast.

"We need you to find out where he lives, that should be easy… unless you not as good as you say you are?" I said. He glared at me and turned to my father who shrugged his shoulders. He turned back to me and sat silent for a little bit until he laughed which only served to irritate me more.

"You are exactly like your father, looks and personality wise." He said with a shake of his head. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll owl you." He said standing and shaking my mother and fathers head that nodded theirs in thanks.

"You really think you can find him that fast?" Potter said. I turned to him and rolled my eyes he didn't seem to notice. Burr laughed and shook his hand and his eyes went wide.

"Your Harry Potter!" He yelled then he smiled that revolting smile. "It's great to meet you!" He said shaking Potter's hand even more. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Potter smiled and shook his head. God we came here for Ginny and he's basking in the limelight.

"Burr you should really find Amado?" My mother said from the doorway saving me from losing my temper again. Burr turned to her and sighed. "I suppose." He turned back to Potter and smiled. "Hope to see you at another time then!"

"Of course." Potter said smiling. We all walked out and to the now empty pulley. I turned and glared at Potter until he finally huffed and turned to look at me. "What are you glaring at!" He screamed in my face. I smirked.

"I have no clue what I'm looking at really. Are you a man? Are you a woman? ... Are you both? It is very hard to tell." I said with a small shake of my head. He face turned red and my smirk grew more profound.

"What's your problem!" He yelled moving forward and standing to close for my liking. "I'm just trying to help find Ginny!" He screamed. My father grabbed me and pulled me back because my fists were turning white because I was clenching them so hard.

"You two will not fight in here. We have to get back." My father said. We both ignored him. Both of us were trying to glare the other to death.

"Can't handle competition is that it. Scared I'll sweep her off her feet." Potter said using my smirk. I laughed and he clenched his teeth.

"Ginny made her choice… you just can't except it can you?" I said. Potter let out a scream and lunged for me. He went past my father and threw a punch in my face and his fist connected with my nose.

Suddenly all the rage I have been trying to keep under the surface rose. I wiped back around and pounced on him. My fists were hitting his face over and over again and breaking his glasses.

He brought his hand up and punched my eye making me groan in pain. The next thing I knew was that his hands were around my throat chocking the air out of my body. I used his weight and throw him off of me. He landed on his butt and we both jumped to our feet and stood to face each other. Before we could lung again my father stood between us looking murderous.

"Stop this display immediately!" His loud voice boomed in the elevator. I looked over to my mother whose eyes were wide and looking at me with slight disappointment, anger, and worry. "Act your ages!" He yelled. The door opened to the main floor and he stomped out not looking back.

My mother began to follow him but stopped and turned to me. She pulled out her wand and cast a healing spell, turned to Potter and did the same. She put it away and walked after my father who stopped and was tapping his foot waiting for her.

I turned to Potter to see that he was glaring at me. "Ginny would be better off with me." He said. I laughed lightly and looked him straight in the eye.

"Think Potter she waited for you how many years? Five, Six?" I scuffed. "The only reason you want her now is because you can't have her. You bask in the limelight Potter." He turned his head away from me. "To know that you lost… especially to a Slytherin makes you crazy doesn't it?"

He turned back to me and down cast his eyes ashamed and I knew that I was right. "I love her, and she loves me… get over it." I turned on my heel and marched out of the elevator to the floo back to the Burrow.

One Hour Later:

I stood up breaking the long silence. "Where is it! He said he would be done in twenty minutes!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"I'm sure that the information will be here any second dear." Molly said from her seat across from me. Right at that moment a small brown owl fly throw the window and landed in front of me. My hand whipped out and grabbed the letter. The owl flew out again before anyone could give it a treat.

I ripped open the white envelope and opened the small piece of paper. There were only a few words on it.

_Avila, Spain_

_1098 Marchena Rode. _

_Santiago Manor_

I handed the note around the room and the chatter began again on who gets to go. I took a deep breath trying to keep myself from just running to the floo without any of them. After much yelling and discussion we decided on Ron, Hermione, my mother, and me, much to the aggravation to the Weasley Brothers. They stopped complaining with one look from their stress filled mother.

We ran to the floo and wasting no time threw the powdered yelling "Santiago Manor!" I began to spin when I landed on a stone floor. I got up and dusted myself off looking at Ron, Hermione, and my mother all staring around at the place. I turned around and began to look as well.

We must have landed in the library because there were selves with books among books in what I could see many different languages. The floors had white carpeting. The walls all had brownish- red color paint. There was a desk by the window with stacks of papers.

"Let's go get him." Ron said. He began to walk towards the door and before I could stop him Hermione Grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop. He turned to look at her. "What?" He asked startled. I scuffed but it was my mother who answered him.

"Ronald It is very impolite to just show up at some one's house unexpected. To wonder it without the owner is a disrespect to the whole family." Mother said with a small shake of her head.

"Honestly Ron you should know better." Hermione said with a small click of her tongue. Ron flushed red and turned away.

Ron huffed and began to mumble but soon spook up. "Well then how are we supposed to find this guy? Are we just going to stand here and wait for him to walk into this room?" He asked throwing his hands in the air. At that moment the door opened and a tall man walked in with his wand pointing at us.

He was looking at us with sharp calculating sapphire eyes. His hair was even darker then Potter's pitch black. He looked to be around my height maybe a few inches taller. He had the build of a beater. He had mocha colored skin making his white teeth that were bared even more bright.

He had on expensive dark blue robes and a gold watch on his right wrist. He moved slowly around the room. I turned my head to look at Ron who had moved to stand in front of Hermione with his arm around her stomach.

"What are you doing in my house?" He said with a calm voice that was laced with a heavy Spanish accent. I took a deep breath and moved to stand in front of my mother making him turn to me and point his wand at me. I could tell that he was calculating my every move.

"Are you Amado Santiago?" I asked him. He shook his head yes slowly. "I am Draco Malfoy. This is my mother." I said with a wave of my hand towards her. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. Amado gave off an impatient sigh.

"Why are you in my house? I have much work to do… and you showed up uninvited so please get to the point." He said looking at me with a slight glare on his face.

"We are here because my mate has been taken prisoner…" I trailed off as he scuffed. He looked at all of us straight in the eye and lowered his wand slowly seeing no danger.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked folding his arms across his chest still staring at us with slight curiosity.

"She was taken by Jacob Kensington." I said. He unfolded his arms and was now fully intent on what I was saying. "Isabelle is helping her and asked us to contact you." I said making sure my face was as emotionless as possibly.

Amado took a shaky breath and moved to sit down. "How do I know that you are not tricking me?" He said staring at me suspiciously.

"You can't know but… but this will be your only chance to save her." I said moving to stand in front of him. "If you don't take it then she is going to die in that place… do you want that? Unless you go there and help her. That man is going to murder her. Do you really care for her?" I asked glaring at him. His head shot up and he stood to glare at me with his head and back perfectly straight. I could see the outrage swelling in his chest as he took the insult.

"I love her and I have waited for years…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and stared at me with determination. "Catch me up on what is happening." He said. I smiled and looked around the room. All four of us sat down with him and began our along story and our growing plan.

Ten Minutes later:

At the end of our story Amado had a furious face i could tell that if he had the chance he would kill Kensington. His body was tense and he was speaking in Spanish at a very fast rate. "Ese hijo de puta tocando su ... ella es mía! Voy a matar por hacer su sangrar!" He stood up and began to pace the room.

Hermione stood up and got in front of him. "Look we need you to keep a level head for this is going to fail." She said calmly to him. Amado took a deep breath and shook his head. "Good now about that spell…" She trailed off. We all five fell into a silence as we began to think until Amado snapped his fingers and ran over to a bookshelf.

"I have heard that before. It is an old spell that was used in the medieval times to keep the woman from leaving the men. It was ok back then to beat the woman… said to keep them in line." He shook his head in disgust. He stopped and pulled down an old book that had a black bond. And old gold words on it that were too wore down to understand.

He turned around with a lank look on his face and throws the book onto the table. He began to flip throw the pages until he broke out into a huge white toothed smile.

"Here it is _Relesileto Humansti_." I walked over to him and smirked.

"Then let's go get our woman." I said. He smiled back and shook my hand. We all walked back over to the floo and began to head back to the Burrow and prepare for when we attack.

When I get there… I'm kicking some ass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read This:

_**A/N '**__**Ese hijo de puta tocando su ... ella es mía! Voy a matar por hacer su sangrar!'**_

_**This means 'That son of a bitch touching her… she is mine! I'm going to kill him for making her bleed!' and no I don't know Spanish I used a translator thing on Google. Oh the wonders of the Internet. **_


	15. Rescuing Ginny

_AT the very bottom are the translations to the Spanish in this chapter. Sorry but I like to put stuff like that in when I write about people being from other countries getting there culture in and stuff…. Hope you like it and tell me what you think!!!!_

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

"_I have heard that before. It is an old spell that was used in the medieval times to keep the woman from leaving the men. It was ok back then to beat the woman… said to keep them in line." He shook his head in disgust. He stopped and pulled down an old book that had a black bond. And old gold words on it that were too wore down to understand._

_He turned around with a lank look on his face and throws the book onto the table. He began to flip throw the pages until he broke out into a huge white toothed smile. _

"_Here it is Relesileto Humansti." I walked over to him and smirked._

"_Then let's go get our woman." I said. He smiled back._

_When I get there… I'm kicking some ass. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 15: Rescuing Ginny- Ginny's POV

I tried to stand up but my body was just so exhausted. I dropped to the floor and moved so my back was to the cold wall leaned my head back. I was hungry, very hungry but I couldn't eat because I would just puck it up.

Isabelle has been trying her hardest to get me as much fluids as possibly but…. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been fine this last week when all of a sudden my body is sore and my head is pounding.

I took a deep breath trying to stop my stomach from heaving up the little it had in it and making me even hungrier. Just a little longer because today was the day that Draco was coming for me. I smiled at the thought of him holding me.

I closed my eyes hoping to calm the small amount of shaking my body was doing when I heard the cell door open and a large man walk in with a sadistic smirk on his face. My eyes went wide and the air seemed to get thicker when I realized whom it was.

He gave me a sickening smirk and moved closer to me. I pushed my body back trying to get as far from him as possible. He laughed making his bulging belly jiggle. He was wearing a black and white suit.

His hair was greased back making him look like he didn't know how to shower. I wanted to hit that ugly smirk off his face. I took a deep breath trying to hold down the sickness that was rising just looking at him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Kensington asked me with mock hurt. I tried to muster up a threatening glare when it came out more of a grimace. He chuckled and moved closer trying to look intimidating.

I wanted to laugh at how much his walk looked like a waddle, with the suit reminded me of a muggle penguin. I held in my laughter I might not be tied down but in this state I would not be able to fight as well as I would have been.

He pulled out his wand and I closed my eyes thinking that he was going to curse me when I heard him chuckle ad I opened my eyes seeing that he was now sitting in a chair and his wand was back in his suit. He looked at me with dark eyes.

"Are you sick?" He asked his face breaking out into a smile that made him look older then he was. He snickered at me and reached forward and began to twirl my hair like Nicolas did making me turn my head away from him. He grabbed my chin roughly between his stubby fingers and pulled my head back to face him.

Anger welled inside me at his touch. All I could think about was his pudgy hands hitting Isabelle across her pretty face. Taking her away from everything and everyone that she cared about. People like him don't deserve to live. People like Jacob Kensington destroyed everything they touched.

I wanted to hit that disgusting face so much. To hurt him as much he has hurt Isabelle and me. I was too weak to hit him so like Nicolas I spat in his face. I smiled at the look of surprise and disgust that crossed his face as my spit ran down his forehead and cheek.

"Pardon me, it was an… accident." I said with a slight sneer on my face. It gave me a small amount of satisfaction as I watched him try and control his anger. He reached his hand into his suit and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the spit. He pulled it away from his face and looked at it fro a few seconds.

He looked up at my face that still had the sticky sweet smile and he narrowed his eyes. He brought his hand that still held the handkerchief and slapped me hard across the face. My head whipped to the side and the next thing I knew he grabbed my hair and pulled my hair jerking my head back.

I could feel hot blood rolling down my cheek probably from a cut that he made just now. My mouth began to pulsate and the stinging pain filled my mouth.

My head that was throbbing horribly before now felt like it was going to explode. I felt his breath on my ear making my stomach turn and twist into even more unpleasant knots.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again you stupid whore. Do you understand me?" He said with acid dripping from his words. Now I could understand how Isabelle could be so frightened by this disgusting man. I tried to make sure that the fear didn't show on my face.

"Well then don't touch me how about that you son of a bitch!" I yelled at him with out thinking. He let go of my hair and slapped me again. He got up with a little bit of difficulty and stood in front of me. I brought up my hand without thinking and began to gently rub my aching face.

He sighed with a small amount of irritation leaking in. "My mother was not a bitch." He chuckled as my breathing became more labored from me trying to control my rising temper.

"It is too bad that I promised you to Nicolas… I don't understand why he wants you for a bride anyway. Disgusting mudblood lover good for only one thing." He sat back down in the chair in front of me and began to look at his manicured nails.

He gave his hand a disgusted look and took out something to whip his hand. "You got your blood on my hand." He said with out looking up.

"You do have a very appealing body. If I was him I would just have my way with you and then get rid of you once I was bored." He gave me a revolting smirk. "I'm sure that Malfoy boy taught you a few nice tricks or two." He gave me a dark laugh and leaned closer in to me.

"Tell me what would you do for me…" Before he could finish I cut in with a harsh voice.

"You listen to me you disgusting fat man. You are so revolting I am having trouble not spewing all over the floor just looking at your toad face." I said staring at him. Kensington's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open a little not suspecting that I would say anything to him.

"Trust me when I say that when I get out of here the first thing I'm going to do is beat you into a bloody pulp." I said glaring at him. He began to stutter but closed his mouth and settled for just glaring at me. He stood up and fixed his penguin like suit and turned to leave.

"Believe me when I say you will never see the Malfoy boy ever again." He said with out turning around. The door opened and closed with a loud clunk that echoed in the cold cell that seemed even colder then before. I closed my eyes and the time seemed to just fad away as I fell asleep.

I woke up hours later to a loud bang and screaming. I suddenly felt amazing. I realized that I could sense Draco in the house. I smiled he was here. He was coming for me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV

The wind stopped hitting my face as the broom landed on the ground outside of the Kensington Manor. I got off making sure to help my mother not wanting her too fall off.

I looked around at everyone. Every single person had a face of pure determination, my father and mother, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all of the Weasley brothers, Potter, Granger, and Amado.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my haywire nerves. I could feel her near me so my head was clouded over with the need to be next to her. I was pulled out of my thoughts as a small figure began to come towards us from inside the gate.

Soon I could tell that she was a girl and was running at full speed towards us. I knew immediately that it was Isabelle Kensington.

She kept looking behind her as she ran a little faster making me a little anxious. She stopped in front of the gate and said a few words under her breath making it open for us. She turned to me breathing heavily.

"Change of plans my husband did not go in today…." She trailed off as she turned her heard to the side.

I turned to look at Amado who's eyes were wide with protectiveness, longing, and love. I turned back to Isabelle to see that she was crying and jumped into Amado's waiting arms.

"Te he extrañado tanto a mi Amado!" Isabelle said in her native tongue while kissing Amado's face. Amado grabbed her head between his hands and gently placed his forehead against hers. At the same time he began to whip away the many tears that where falling from his face.

"Te he extrañado demasiado mi dulce Isabelle." He whispered to her. I wanted to turn my head away and give them this moment but it was as if I was memorized by it. Would it be like this when I saw Ginny?

"Te quiero tanto ... cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a casarse y tener miles de niños juntos. En primer lugar tengo que matar al hombre que para la colocación de sus manos sobre ti." He said with a small smile on his face. Isabelle laughed and pulled away turning to me.

"Ginny is in the cell in the basement. It is the very last cell door with the silver doorknob with a black snake on it. It only opens from the out side so make sure not to let it close on you." She told me with her hand still intertwined with Amado's.

She grimaced and shook her head. "Tell her thank you. That I will forever be in her debt." I nodded my head and she gave another grimace.

Amado pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ring on her finger and mumbled the spell. The ring fell to the ground in half. The diamond hit the earth with a soft clink. She took a deep breath as if she hasn't breathed in a very long time. She smiled at Amado and turned back too me.

She turned back towards the gate and led us into the yard towards the door making sure we were hidden behind the bushes. When we got to the back door that was unlocked for us she turned towards us. "I give my permission for all of you to enter our house." She said.

A dark green glow illuminated the door but soon faded away letting the dark sky go back to normal. I looked over to Isabelle and she looked me straight in the eyes.

"Thank you so very much as well." She said with honesty in her voice. I nodded my head. She turned back to Amado. "Let's get out of here… please." She asked with pleading eyes.

Amado looked at the Manor with fury longing and I knew that he wanted to kill Kensington. He turned back to Isabelle and opened his mouth but closed it seeing her face. He nodded his head.

He got on his broom helping Isabelle on and looked at everyone. "Thank you." We all nodded our farewells and then they were gone. I turned back to everyone else. Everyone took a deep breath and pulled out there wands walking turning towards the open gate and walking in.

"I get Nicolas…." Was the last thing I said as we entered the door.

We separated into groups. Ron, Hermione, Potter, and me making up the one that went to the cell to get Ginny while everyone else covered us. We began to make our way door the hall. The closer I came to Ginny the more her scent drove me crazy.

I was about to take off at a run when someone grabbed my arm I growled and turned to look at Ron.

"Be careful we want to get out of here with as little damage as possible." Ron said in a hushed voice. I took a deep breath knowing he was right when a loud boom sounded from down stairs and voices rang up to us. We all looked at each other.

"You g on were go back down and try to help them!" Hermione yelled as the noise became even louder. I could hear Fred and George screaming spells at the same time at the offending men. My father's loud growls reached my ears as I assumed someone dared throw a spell at my mother.

They took off down the hall not looking back. I took off at a run following her scent down the long hallway and turned right. She was much closer I could feel her. I could almost taste her aroma on my tongue.

That only seemed to drive my legs faster as my body carried me towards her.

"_Stupefy_!" A light flew past my head barely missing me. I whipped around my wand ready to see Jacob Kensington himself cast it.

His pudgy body was facing me and his wand was raised, fury in his cold eyes. I growled at him and he smirked at my anger that made me in a cold rage.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He yelled again. This time I was ready and blocked the spell. The forces of it against my shield making both of us lose our balance for a second but I regained it.

Usually a simple shield would not have done to stop a killing curse but my body was pumping with adrenaline. Before he could get up and cast another spell I was first.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I yelled as a jet of light flew out of my wand and towards him. His wand jerked out of his hand and flew into my waiting hand.

"What are you going to do? Punish me? … Kill me?" He laughed but I could see the fright behind his eyes. I smirked very tempted to _Crucio_ his ass but decided against it for now… maybe another time.

"No…_ Stupefy!" _I said pointing my wand at him. His body froze up and fell to the ground with a loud thump his head hitting the ground hard.

Unperturbed I turned and began to follow her appealing fragrance until I found the door that I assumed leaded down to the cellars.

I used an opening spell on the door and walked down the stone steps to a damp, cold hallway. The smell of death lingered on every corner and wall. There were five steel doors on either side of me. I kept walking until I came to the last door with the snake on the handle.

I threw open the door to see my Ginny limp in the arms of Nicolas. They both looked up and Ginny's eyes lit up. "Draco!" She yelled trying to move towards me but Nicolas had a tight grip on her not letting her move. She had lost weight I could tell.

I wanted to move towards her but I didn't want Nicolas to do anything seeing his arms were tight around her small waist.

Her face was much thinner as was her body. She was much paler as if ill. Her Rudy red hair was much more dull. Her scent and eyes were the same as always, driving me crazy.

Pure fury in gulfed me as I looked at the dried blood around her face, and bruises on her eye and body where I could see her naked skin. She had a cut on her cheek that i could tell was recent. Her top lip was swollen with a small split on it. On her neck was a huge bit mark that had small droplets of blood. The teeth marks were fresh. I turned to Nicolas who was glaring at me with hatred and spite.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at him my body shaking with frozen fury. I wanted to kill him. I needed to hurt him.

"Well look who it is… Come here to save your precious Ginny." He said with a sneer on his face. I growled, to anger to form any words.

I took a step forward as a warning to let her go but he laughed and grabbed her face kissing her cheek. She looked at me with pleading in her eyes.

"Draco!" She yelled for me making me look to her. I was about to run over to her when nicolas spoke again with bitterness in his voice.

"Well if I go down then so does she!" He yelled as he threw her onto the ground with strength.

Ginny's head hit the floor and she stopped moving. Blood was coming out of her head making a pool around her pretty face. I flew into a rage and attacked Nicolas.

I hit him with all the strength in my body both of our body's falling to the floor in a mass of limps. I began hitting his face over and over again until I could feel his blood on my hands.

He managed to whip his hand around and knock me in the head making me roll over. He brought his hand around again hitting me harder in the nose. I felt my nose brake and the blood began to gush out and I could taste it on my lips.

He rolled over and the next thing I knew was that his hands were tight around my neck cutting off air. I saw the rage in his eyes. He was going to try and kill me. I brought my hands up to try and pry them off.

I needed air soon or I would pass out. I brought my knee up hitting him in his balls making him loosen his grip and enough for me to gasp for breath and get another punch in making him roll off of me. Still trying to catch my breath I hit him again in the stomach hitting his rib.

I got up but I wasn't done with him. I needed to hurt him more. To make him suffer as long as possible for what he has done. I began to kick him. Taking satisfaction in hearing his ribs crack from the impact.

The only thing that stopped me from killing him in that small cell was the small whimper of pain. I turned to look at Ginny breathing heavily to see more blood around her. I ran over to her and pulled out my wand mumbling healing spells trying to stop the bleeding.

"Draco." Her tiny voice floated up to my ears. "You came." She said trying to smile but it only served to make her more in pain. I laughed with no humor.

"Of course I did you silly, silly girl… go to sleep." I said taking her hand after I got the bleeding to stop. I picked up her body and I realized that she was much lighter then I had thought she was going to be.

"Your ok. Your safe." I started to whisper to her. I began to walk out of the room only to be greeted by everyone including Aurors.

"Nicolas Langley is in there on the floor." They looked at me for a little bit but I didn't pay them any mind as I walked past them just wanting to get her to St. Mungo's.

I stopped in front of Ginny's parents because I noticed that her mother was weeping probably thinking she was dead from all of the still wet blood.

"She hit her head but I managed to stop the bleeding she was speaking earlier but she fell asleep." I told them I gave them a small smile and made my way up the stairs.

She was safe… My Ginny was safe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read This:

_**A/N I am so sorry that this chapter took me so long it is just that a lot of things are going on right now… nothing bad. It is out of the way so the chapters with be posted up more regularly. Hope you liked this one!!!!! **_

_**1. "**__**Te he extrañado tanto a mi Amado!" **_

_**1. means 'I missed you so much my Amado!'**_

_**2."Te he extrañado demasiado mi dulce Isabelle" **_

_**2. means 'I missed you too my sweet Isabelle.'**_

_**3. "Te quiero tanto ... cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a casarse y tener miles de niños juntos. En primer lugar tengo que matar al hombre que para la colocación de sus manos sobre ti." **_

_**3. Means 'I love you so much... when we get out of here we will marry and have thousands of children together. First I have to kill that man for laying his hands on you.**_


	16. Waking Up In St Mungo's

**_Lyn Della Robia- I know there are like fifth thousand Hermione/Draco veela stories! _**

…_. Hope you like it and tell me what you think I want at least 100 reviews once I am done writing this story!!!!_

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

_I stopped in front of Ginny's parents because I noticed that her mother was weeping probably thinking she was dead from all of the still wet blood._

"_She hit her head but I managed to stop the bleeding she was speaking earlier but she fell asleep." I told them I gave them a small smile and made my way up the stairs. _

_She was safe… My Ginny was safe._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 16: Waking Up In St. Mungo's- Ginny's POV

When I opened my eyes the bright light hit them making me close them immediately. I shut them even tighter as the pain began to settle into my body. My head was pounding. My ears drum felt like they were going to split open, or maybe they already did.

I opened my eyes slowly allowing them to get use to the light that I have been deprived of for sometime now. I fully opened them looking around the large, empty white room when I heard a beeping noise coming from my left.

I turned my head ignoring the pain in my neck, to see a machine and lots of wires running from it. I followed them to my arm. I took a deep breath seeing all the needles stuck in my arm pumping liquids into my veins.

I heard a slight grumble to my right and realized that someone was holding my hand. I ran my finger along the skin and smiled when I recognized the person immediately. I took a deep breath taking in his spicy smell.

I gave his hand a tight squeeze and he woke up with a start. He looked at me for a little bit and then the next thing I knew was his hot, lips on my mouth putting light pressure.

He gently put his hands on either side of my side running his long hands threw my hair. I moaned forgetting the twinges of pain I was feeling. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened gladly.

His taste was driving me mad. All I could think about was the sweet flavor that filled my mouth as his moved against mine.

I brought up my free hand and rubbed his cheek realizing that he had rough stubbly so I knew he has not shaven in a while. How long have I been asleep?

He pulled back making me moan in displeasure of the sudden coolness of the air touching me. He put his head down trailing kisses down my neck setting my body on fire.

My breathing became heavy until he reached the hollow of my neck stopping and buried his head in my shoulder breathing deeply.

I brought my hand up and began to rub his head trying to sooth him of his apprehension for me, after a while of silence he pulled up and looked at me threw drained eyes and smirked.

"I hope you know that I was scared shitless because of you." He said mock glaring at me. I chuckled but stopped realizing it hurt my chest to do so. "Are you ok?" Draco asked moving to sit back down again.

I took a deep breath ignoring the pain. "I'm fine just some pain I can handle it." I turned my head and smiled at him hoping to relieve some of his growing worry.

"How long have I been here?" I asked. He gripped my hand and looked away.

"You have been passed out for… three days." He said my eyebrows went up. "Nicolas pushed you and you hit your head on the ground. You lost a lot of blood and cracked your skull making you get a small infection because dirty got in." He cleared his throat and held on tighter to my hand.

"That plus your weight loss made them sedate you so they could operate on you to close your skull and pump fluids into you and try and put your weight back up to normal…"He trailed off and took a reassuring deep breath. I could fell the emotions circling around in him, worry, anger, and uncertainty.

"It will be ok… What happened to Nicolas?" I asked. Draco's face grew dark as I mentioned his name.

"He will be trailed at the Ministry. They are going to decide what should be done with him. I think that he should get the kiss but those bastards said it wasn't likely because he is only seventeen." He said his eyes showing his irritation.

"Was anyone hurt at the Manor? What happened to Isabelle? Is she ok? Did Amado come?... Why are you laughing and not answering my questions? Draco Malfoy!" I said getting very irritated at him for laughing.

"Love, you need to slow down I can't answer your questions if you don't give me time to speak." He said smirking at me. I glared at him but blushing red non-the less.

"For your questions. "No one was hurt at the battle, minor cuts and bruises. Isabelle is fine she and Amado left before the battle started and I'm assuming that she is fine… did you get the answers you wanted?" He asked rising an eyebrow.

Giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek to tell him yes. "That reminds me." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Taking my hand he place my engagement ring on my finger. I turned away and took a deep breath fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

I didn't realize how much better I felt to have my ring on my finger. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." I said as he gave me a mouth-watering Kiss.

He smiled and nodded his head standing up. "Where are you going?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Two places, one to owl my parents and your family. Two, too send the doctor in and make sure everything is ok with you…" He trailed off and gave me an odd look. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked to the door and stood still for moment deciding if he should ask. He took a deep breath and walked over to me.

"Did any of those…" His eyes took on a small strip of red. "Did any of those bastards touch you?…" He trailed off and looked at me with significance.

My mouth dropped open at what he was asking. I know that they hit me but I never really gave any thought to if they would rape me.

I looked into his eyes and could see that he was trying to hold down his rising temper. Took a deep breath. "No they might have slapped me a few times. Nicolas kissed me but they never raped me if that was what you were asking."

He let out a long breath and his body relaxed. I could still feel the irritation from him but it wasn't the rage that was building before. He walked over and gave me a last kiss before he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later a man walked in which I assumed to be the healer. He looked to be around twenty-five he was very handsome. He had dirty blonde hair that went to his ears.

He looked to be about 5'11'' wearing his healer white coat. He smiled at me showing his bright white teeth. He looked at me threw bronzed eyes.

"Hello Miss. Weasley. I am Dr. Adams, How are you feeling today?" He asked me grabbing the chart at the foot of my bed. I told me fine and he walked over to me taking a look at the machine next to me. "That boy has been here every single day since he brought you in." He said smiling at me.

"We had to practically levitate him to the cafeteria to get some food in him. It was only when his mother and your mother yelled at him did he finally give him... grumbling the whole time if I might add." He said chuckling.

"I know when Draco wants to do something it is pretty impossible to stop him." I said smiling. We sat in slice as he changed my bandages and injected pain medication into my body numbing the annoying pain in my head and body.

"Just a few more questions Miss. Weasley and then I'll leave you to get your rest." He said opening my clipboard again. I nodded my head and he continued.

"Before you came here how were you feeling besides the obvious?... Sorry in this situation we have to make sure we didn't miss anything." He said still smiling at me.

I took a deep breath. "Um… I was having nausea and couldn't keep anything down. I was really tired like it hurt to move. My hands would do these twitching thing but I couldn't control it." I said. His face scrunched up in worry and he walked over to the door calling in a nurse.

"What's wrong?" I asked as one of the nurses took my arm and withdrew blood. The nurse smiled at me reassuringly and turned to leave.

"Well those are symptoms of Negilofema. You can catch it when you are in a period of time in unsanitary places. Negilofema doesn't show up on blood work tests unless you are testing for it specifically." He said.

"Well… what happens if I have it?" I asked the worry growing in me. He took a deep breath.

"Well, we will have to give you the medicine for it if it is only in stage 1-3… If it is in stage 4 then we can't do anything about it. It would be too far a long, spread out threw your body and your immune system will start to shut down." He cleared his throat.

His face grew solemn. "After stage 4… you die… I am so sorry. We should have tested for it the second your head hit the pillow." He said not meeting my eyes.

My breathing grew heavy as he turned around and walked out of the door. Death? I survived everything those bastards put me threw. Sleeping In a cold dungeon with no light. Only getting food when Isabelle could come see me that day because they would only give me rotting bread.

Having to be taken from my mate, and being kissed by Nicolas, which still made me a little sick. All that for nothing to die from a stupid illness that can to cured.

I rolled my eyes at the Irony of it all. I swear some one is doing this on purpose. Like those stupid authors who can't seem to just let their characters have it easy. They have to be jerks and make it hard for them to just be happy.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to calm my body not wanting Draco to feel my worry. I let my mind drift off as the painkillers took their effects on my body.

I woke up a little later the loud chatter coming from outside my door and I smiled knowing whom they were. My door opened a horde of people filled in chatting excitingly to each other.

Luna let go of Leo's hand and ran over to me pulling me into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much. I was so worried about you!" Luna said pulling back. The second she let go more and more people hugged me.

The twins both threw boxes of chocolate on the nightstand next to me. Fred and George both were squeezing the air out of me in a strong hug.

My mother and father were next to nearly cruse my lungs. "It's ok mom." I said as she cried into my shoulder.

My father kissed my head like he used to do when I was a child. Ron and Hermione walked over. My eyes went wide as I noticed the baby bump in her stomach and smiled.

"My god Hermione, Your… Your… Pregnant!" I said smiling at her. She laughed and hugged me lighter then everyone else.

"I know. I looked in the mirror and there it was!" She said laughing. Ron pulled me into a hug and held on until I said I couldn't breath finally letting go and looking sheepish. I looked over to Leo who nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Good to see you again." He said. I smiled and nodded my head. He looked at Luna who had small tears rolling down her cheeks. He brought up a hand and whipped them away making me look away from the intimate gesture.

Charlie walked over to me and handed me a necklace with a dragon tooth on it. He said it was from the newborn dragon at the reserve. He lost his first tooth and they sent it to Charlie because his dragon gave birth to the baby.

Harry was next to come over to me. Everyone went quiet as he stood next to my bed looking down at me.

"I'm sorry for the way I have acted…" He said not looking me in the eye. He took a deep breath and looked up "Malfoy is still horrid but… He cares for you and if your happy then I should stop acting like a child and be happy for you." He said with apology in his eyes.

I smiled and reached up pulling him into a hug. "I forgive you. You big moron!" I said laughing. He returned the hug and pulled away smiling looking relived.

I turned back to everyone. "Where are my Niece and Nephews?" I said looking around the room. Maria was the one that answered as she hugged me.

"At the Burrow with Perce. He didn't want to come so we forced him to watch them… We thought you should rest instead of them hounding you with questions." Maria said her dark eyes shining.

Narcissa walked over to me with her head high and smiled. "You look well." She said as she handed me a small box. "I thought you might like this." She nodded for me to open it. I pulled open the black satin box to see a beautiful bracelet.

The chatter went for a while when I felt someone staring at me

I looked over to Draco who was staring at me with lowered eyelids.

I could tell that he knew something was wrong but I wasn't saying anything. I could feel his hard glare on my face and I broke under it.

I took a deep breath. "You Guys." I said everyone stopped talking and turned to me. Draco walked over and grabbed my hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"I have something to tell you…" I said. I told them everything from the time the doctor walked in to the time that he left. By the time I was done Draco was tense beside me and no one was speaking.

It was silent for a few minutes until the door opened and in walked Dr. Adams holding a very intimidating looking chart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read This:

_**A/N Hope you liked this chapter! I think that I am going to right a few more chapters and then I will be done. I dont like to write really long stories.**_


	17. White Hot Metal

_I hope all of you readers know that this is the longest story I have written and I haven't gotten bored of it yet!! I have a really short attention span…. _

…_. Hope you like it and tell me what you think I want at least 100 reviews once I am done writing this story!!!!_

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

_I could tell that he knew something was wrong but I wasn't saying anything. I could feel his hard glare on my face and I broke under it. _

_I took a deep breath. "You Guys." I said everyone stopped talking and turned to me. Draco walked over and grabbed my hand squeezing it reassuringly. _

"_I have something to tell you…" I said. I told them everything from the time the doctor walked in to the time that he left. By the time I was done Draco was tense beside me and no one was speaking. _

_It was silent for a few minutes until the door opened and in walked Dr. Adams holding a very intimidating looking chart. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 17: White Hot Metal- Ginny's POV

I felt Draco's body tense up as the Doctor walked over to my side with a slightly grim face. I looked around the room at the apprehensive faces as Dr. Adams took a deep breath and let it go in a long agonizing sigh.

"I have good, and bad news for you Miss. Weasley." He said looking at me intently. I looked up at Draco who was staring at me with protective eyes. "Which would you like first?" He said flipping open the chart.

"Umm… good news…" I barely chocked it out as I fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He nodded his head in understanding and I gripped Draco's hand tightly. He squeezed back reassuringly.

"You do have the disease and it is pretty far along. Luckily we caught it at the ending stage of three, which is good for you. The bad news is that we have to start treatment immediately and the treatment at this stage is going to be very painful…" He trailed off and smiled at me sadly.

I shock my head trying to clear my jumbled thoughts. "I-I th-thought you said all I needed was some medicine." I stammered out looking at him with my eyes wide open.

He took another deep breath. I could tell that he was someone who took the bad news he gave to his patents to heart.

"Yes in normal cases. But you are on borderline and to make sure you get better it is going to take a lot more then antibiotics to kick this. There is a one thing we can do called chemical fixation. What we do is inject a certain chemical into your body and it spreads killing the disease in the process." Dr. Adams said looking me straight in the eye.

I heard Draco taking short gasps of breaths at my side. I looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose between the fingers of his free hand. I could feel the worry and anger rolling off of his body in strong waves.

I could hear the small sound of my mother weeping into my fathers shoulder. Dr. Adams nodded his head. "I will come back later." He said nodding his head to everyone as he walked out. We all sat in silence for a second before Lucius spoke with a commanding voice.

"We will pay for the treatment of course." I turned to look at him and caught his eye. He gave me a small smile and turned away. I could feel my eyes begin to water again. Draco nodded his head at his father.

"Thank you so much Lucius…" My mom said bringing her head up from my dad. Lucius shock his head and put his hand up.

"It is nothing, she is Draco's mate… Plus she is going to be part of the Malfoy family it is only right to do so." He said with his head held high. Narcissa grabbed his hand lovingly and turned to look at me. She gave me a small smile and walked over to me.

"You are going to kick this thing… I can feel it." She said with determination in her intense blue eyes. She brought her head down and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her still fighting the tears that were going to fall.

A few moments later the door opened again and a pretty nurse walked in. She had bright green eyes that were very compelling against her pale skin. Her hair went past her ears in soft black waves.

She could only be about twenty-three from the smooth skin. She flashed me a warm smile and walked over to me. She got close and I could tell she was around my height.

"Hello I am nurse Adams but you can call me Amanda." She said shaking my hand. My eyes went wide. She noticed this and gave a small chuckle. "Yes my husband is Doctor Adams… He asked me to check on you and see if you are ready for your first dose of treatment he wants to start now if possible. We will be doing it in here" She said looking around at the room packed with people.

"I am sorry to say that it is hospital policy to say that you all not allowed in here as it is carried threw." She said her voice taking on a controlled tone. My brother's voices began to rise from anger until the room was filled with protests.

"That is enough boy's we will wait in the waiting room." My dad said looking around at the horrified faces. They were all going to protest again until my mother shot them the Molly Weasley 'say-one-more-word' look. They all fell silent but began to grumble as my mother and father shuffled them out of the room.

Lucius and Narcissa were next to leave. Narcissa giving me one more hug before going over to her waiting husband. Luna walked over with small tears rolling down her pretty face and gave me a watery smile pulling me into a tight hug. I gave her a reassuring grin.

I looked over to Leo to see was looking extremely grim. "My mother died of this." He said not looking up. I went shock still. He looked up at me and smiled a sad smile.

"Contracted it from where she volunteered at a homeless center." He said looking down at Luna who grabbed his hand. "They didn't have the cure yet…" He looked back to me. "You are going to make it… I'm sure, you are strong." He nodded his head to Draco and both Luna and him walked out hands tightly clasped.

I looked up to Draco but he was staring at the Nurse. "I am staying with her." He said with his head high. The nurse shook her head but before she could reply her continued. "She is my mate and Fiancé I am staying regardless of what you say." He was looking at her intently.

She opened her mouth again but the door opened and Doctor Adams was the one to answer him. "It is ok honey let him stay." He said Draco nodded to him. Adams moved away from the door and let two more people walked in with them was a huge machine.

I gulped and I could hear Draco take another deep breath trying to calm his rising worry. Adams rolled it over to me and I noticed connected to it was a massive needle. I felt my stomach turn to painful knots. I have never really cared for needles.

The fact that they shove them into my flesh has never been very appealing to me. I was about to ask what it was for when Adams spoke.

"What I am going to do is have turn over onto your back and I am going to stick this needle into your spine. It will inject a chemical called silen into your marrow." He paused and I nodded my head to let him know I was paying attention.

"What causes the pain is that the silen connects with ethylene that is only found in witches and wizards. This sends jolts of heat threw out you spine and body." Adams walked over to the side of my bed and snapped on his white gloves making me gulp.

"After a while they intertwine and kill the disease like I told you earlier. You have to be awake for it because only when your awake does your does your body gives off the right amount. " He said looking at Draco and me. I turned my head to Amanda and watched as she got the contraption ready.

"We will have to inject you with this every five hours or so for the next twenty-five hours… any questions." He asked looking at me then Draco. We both shook our heads. I just wanted this to be over as fast as possible.

Draco helped me turn over onto my stomach and pulled open my hospital gown. I took a deep breath and felt Draco grab my hand and lean forward. I felt his hot breath on my ear making me shiver.

"It is going to be ok." He said. I would have smiled except I felt a pressure on my back signaling that he was starting to stick me. I held in a cry of pain as it sunk into my back and into my spine.

"Ok turn on the silen." He said. A rumbaing noise filled the room but I could barley tell from the growing pain in my body.

I started to scream as it settled in. I scarcely noticed Draco squeeze my hand because the pain took over. Fire filled my veins like white-hot lava flowing threw me. It only seemed to grow every second until I felt them tie me down from my thrashing around.

It felt like someone was sticking my back with hot metal bars pushing them into my back over and over again. I cried out hoping the pain would stop soon. I opened my eyes when I realized they were closed and looked up into Draco's pain filled face.

"Please! Make it stop!" I yelled to him hoping he would make it stop. I could tell that he was taking shaky breaths and running his hand threw his already wild hair. I keep yelling to him asking him to save me from the agony. His chest rose and fell over and over again all the while he had his eyes closed.

I soon realized that yelling wasn't going to help me and so I closed my mouth. I could fell the warm water running down from my eyes and onto my cheeks and mouth.

After a while the pain began to dull until all that was left was a dull ache in my back and chest. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder savoring the calmness the engulfed my body. I could hear Draco whispering words into my ear, which made me, want to sleep.

I took a shaky gasp as I remember that this had to happen again in five hours. I closed my eyes tighter wondering if death would be better then having to feel that horrible pain again.

I felt Draco's hand on my back rubbing soft circles with his thumbs. It seemed like he was trying to erase the throbbing away. I took a deep breath and let my mind drift into sleep knowing I could never leave my family, my friends, my Draco.

I would just have to deal with the fire until the disease was gone.

Five hours later:

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing and realized that it was time again from my torture… I mean 'healing' session. I felt a small shake on my shoulder and I relaxed not knowing my body was tense that it was Draco.

"Are you awake?" He asked with worry in his soft voice.

I didn't turn over to look at him seeing as I had to be in this position anyway. "Yes… just get it over with." I closed my eyes as I felt the same pressure all over again and then the pain as Adams reached my spine.

When I get out of here I want some ice cream. Was the last thing I thought of before the pain took over my body again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV

I have been sitting here from about five hours watching Ginny sleep knowing she would have to wake up soon and go threw that ordeal again until this stupid disease was gone from her small body. The door opened and in walked Mr. white coat and his wife. They nodded to Ginny rolling in the torture machine... i mean 'healing; machine. I am begining to think that these people in joy giving pain.

I had to hold in a grow as that thought came to mind. I took a deep breath trying to calm my self knowing that they were trying to save her. I looked dow to Ginny knowing that i had to wake her up. I put my hand on her slim shoulder and gave her a light shake.

"Are you awake?" I asked noticing the worry that laced my voice. Her small voice reached my ears and i had to strain to hear her.

"Yes... Just get it over with." She said with a small strain in my voice making me want to wrap her in my arms. Adams walked over and pulled the long needle out and began to push it into her back and I heard her give a small whimper of pain and i took a deep breath. My eyes went wide for a second and I almost laughed at her thought.

She wanted Ice Cream.

I broke out into a small smile at that but stopped when they tied her down again. She be gan to move and whimper and I was planning on pulling them off.

I had to stop myself as Ginny began to thrash around from the pain again. The first time was so horrible to watch. She cried out to me to save her and this time i couldn't and it felt like a part of me was ripping apart. I hate the felling. I don't like it. I ran my hand threw my hair to keep from grabbing my wand and casting every spell i knew to try and help my sweet ginny.

I Grabbed her hand holding tight trying to get threw to her letting her know that I was with her. I pushed my self into her mind and nearly feel over from the amount of physical pain. My head began to pound and the need to protect her was almost uncontrollable.

This was going to be a very long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read This!!!!:

_**A/N Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry that this took me so long and I know I said that I would post them up regularly but I have goods reasons!!!**_

_**I have been going to the orthodontist because I am getting braces because I have slight crowding and over bite!!! I happen to like my teeth thank you. **_

_**I am also thinking of writing a story about how Luna and Leo got together. I think I might call it "The snake Hisses for the Raven." Tell me if you have ideas of what to call it because now that I wrote it down the title sounds kinda stupid. **_


	18. All In White

_I want to thank everyone for all of those wonderful reviews I really appreciate it. I hope everyone has had a great summer and is having a good school year so far. I started school again… I hate school I have to wake up early and then they make us do like forty tons of homework._

…_. Hope you like it and tell me what you think I want at least 100 reviews once I am done writing this story!!!!_

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

_Five hours later:_

_I woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing and realized that it was time again from my torture… I mean 'healing' session. I felt a small shake on my shoulder and I relaxed not knowing my body was tense sensing that it was Draco. _

"_Are you awake?" He asked with worry in his soft voice. _

_I didn't turn over to look at him seeing as I had to be in this position anyway. "Yes… just get it over with." I closed my eyes as I felt the same pressure all over again and then the pain as Adams reached my spine. _

_When I get out of here I want some ice cream. Was the last thing I thought of before the pain took over my body again._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 18: All In White- Ginny's POV

**Two Years later:**

I took a deep breath and smiled at my reflection. I looked at myself in the full sized mirror not truly believing that today was the day I would wed my Draco. I ran my hand over the white silk that clung to my body falling to the floor in supple waves.

It was strapless showing off my slender shoulders and the small dust of freckles across them. The top of my dress was embroidered making it sparkle in the light when I moved certain ways.

My hair fell down my face and past my shoulders in honeyed red waves framing my pale face. My hair had grown longer which made it easier to pin it at the top on the left with a dark blue hair tie that my mother wore for her wedding day.

I had on light pink lipstick that made them look full and pouty. My eye shadow was a light lilac color making my eyes shine more bright then they already were.

I ran my fingertips over my neck feeling the gold chain that was the Malfoy necklace. The chain held a small circle diamond that was a bright silver it the hollow of my neck. It was normally passed down from mother to the first daughter but seeing as they only have a son… I got it as a gift.

If you held it to the light and looked threw the silver diamond it showed you the names of the Malfoy women that wore it before it. I held it up and looked threw seeing the name Narcissa Malfoy luster at me. It suddenly morphed showing the woman who wore it before her.

When she handed it to me she explained that the moment I said I do my name would forever be ground into the magic of the stone. I sat down in the huge room at the Manor not really noticing it because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts.

I remembered the day Doctor Adams told me that I the treatment was complete and I could go home.

_Flashback: Two Years Ago_

_The last stage of my treatment ended six hours ago and with it left the pain. I shuddered remembering how much it hurt. I took a deep breath and concentrated on holding my hand nice and tight trying to calm his rising nerves waiting for the Doctor to come back. _

_I turned to look up at him and he must have felt my stare because he turned to look at me with intensity in his beautiful eyes._

_He brought his head down and kissed me softly making all my worries vanish. He pulled away all too soon making my lips cold from his not on them anymore. He rested his forehead on mine and inhaled deeply he has been doing that a lot lately. _

"_You smell so excellent." He whispered. I laughed at him but it came out shaky and very breathy. _

"_Everything is going to be ok. He said that you responded well and you said you felt better. All he is doing is making the test conform what we already know." He said opening his eyes. _

"_I know it is just so annoying to wait this long the news should have come back by now and because it has not that means something is wrong and because something is wrong that means he is taking longer and that makes me upset because he is making me panic because I need to know and I really should breath…" He chuckled as I started to take deep breaths filling my lungs with air that they were deprived of during my rant._

"_I can't wait to get you home so I can see how long you can really hold your breath for." He said in a husky voice. I blushed and smacked him gently on the arm. _

_That only made him smirk as his eyes grew darker with lust. I inhaled sharply at the shade and almost pulled him on me when the door opened. I could feel Draco's irritation and disappointment at this. I exhaled with excitement as Dr. Adams walked in with a huge smile. _

"_I'm so happy to say that the treatment worked… you can go home today." He said smiling a cheeky smile. I could feel my eyes become moist and my vision blur. _

"_Thank you so much." I said in a whisper. He smiled and nodded at Draco and I. I barley noticed as he walked out of the room, the only thing that registered was the click of the door closing. Before I could say anything Draco's hot mouth claimed mine. He ran his tongue along the bottom of my mouth asking for entrance and I gladly allowed him._

_I felt my brain turn to mush as our tongues meet both fighting for dominance over the other. My whole body was on fire as his long, pale fingers ran over my body making me shiver in pleasure. _

_I moaned as his hand traveled lower, caressing my skin. His hand went to my thigh rubbing the inside, which made me reach up and tangle my hands in his silver-blonde hair._

_All of a sudden I hear a loud grumble of people in the hall and my eyes flew open. I laughed but it came out breathy and fast as I heard Draco's frustrated groan. He pulled back and looked at me with dark, lust filled eyes._

"_We will continue this later." He said low and husky, my body shook with the thoughts that filled my mind. I nodded my head and turned to the door waiting to give my family the good news. It opened and a sea of voices hit my ears making me smile widely. _

_I was going home._

_End Flashback._

I laughed at the memory of how the nurses had to come tell us to quiet down as everyone screamed for joy at the happy news. I was pulled out of my thoughts as a knock came on my door. I turned to it as it opened and my mother walked in trailed by Narcissa, Hermione, Luna, and Isabelle.

I smiled as I noticed all there eyes take on a misty look. I gave each of them a scan over. My mother was wearing a pretty, orange dress that hugged her filled figure. Her red hair was pulled onto her head in a loose bun. Her brown eyes had tears as she looked as me.

Narcissa was wearing a baby blue knee length dress that made her body look angelic. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun on top her head. She had a pretty diamond necklace that hung around her pale, slim neck.

Luna, and Isabelle were both wearing violet, silk dresses that I picked out. Hermione on the other hand had on a dark, purple dress, as she was my maid of honor. It hung to her now slim form as she gave birth to little Ronald Jr. a one year and six months ago.

"You look so beautiful." My mother exclaimed as she rushed over to me pulling me into a tight hug. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married." She said pulling back. I looked at her face noticing a few wrinkles that had come with age. I smiled warmly at her.

"Mom we have been engaged for years now. We even said that we wanted to get married after I finished Hogwarts you knew that it was coming." I said giving a small chuckle.

She smiled at me giving me another tight hug. "I know but… it is hard letting you go, but Draco is a good man. " She said smiling a wet smile at me. She pulled back and turned to the door.

"I have to get to my seat I will see you when you walk down." She turned and hurried to the door but I could still hear her happy sobs. I shook my head with good nature. Narcissa was the one to walk over to me.

"You do look so beautiful my dear. I am so happy for you and Draco. You have been so good to him." She said looking at me with deep emotion that I have never seen before on her face. "I just knew that everything would turn out ok." She said giving mw a smug smile. I laughed and hugged her.

"Thank you for… everything." I said. I could feel my eyes begin to water but I held them back not wanting to cry. She laughed and turned to the door walking out going to find her seat at the front next to my parents.

Before the door would close I was engulfed into rib crushing hugs by all three of my brides maids.

"You're getting…"

"All these years…"

"You look amazing…"

"Draco is going to die…"

"I wish I had your dress…"

I laughed as all three began to talk at the same time making my head spin at there speed. I pulled back and looked at all there smiling faces.

"I can't believe it either but… I love him so much. Look at you and Ron Hermione married a year and still going strong. I just know that now is the time." I said looking each of them in the eyes. They all smiled and pulled back.

"I have a feeling that Draco is going to run down and sweep you away before you can even get to the alter by the way you look." Hermione said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Everyone laughed except for Luna and I looked at her inquisitively.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I think he will as while from all the peppeykunickles in his head. They do love people with his pale skin." She said with a matter of fact voice. I smiled and shook my head.

"Luna, Luna, Luna, what am I going to do with you?" I said. We all laughed.

"We better get in position we will be starting soon." Isabelle said smiling at me. They each gave me a hug and ran out of the door. I heard the music start to play a minute later and my heart began to beat at a chest pounding pace.

I was pulled back to reality as my dad opened the door wearing his black suit. I smiled and walked over to him grabbing his arm. He brought his head down and gave me a light peck on the cheek and forehead.

"You look so stunning." His voice cracked and I looked up in time to see him wipe a tear away. I laughed and took a deep breath to calm my body.

Finally I heard the music play signaling that it was my turn to walk down and get married. I clenched my hand on my dad as I took another deep breath. I brought my free hand up and pulled down my white veil that fell too my belly button and walked into the beautiful room.

Everyone stood up and watched as my father and I made our way down to the large alter.

I looked around noticing all the smiling faces of friends from Hogwarts, and Family. I looked to the front and there stood Dumbledore smiling at me with his blue eyes sparkling.

I turned my eyes to the left and looked at the three men standing beside Draco. The best man was Leo, after him stood Amado, and finally Ron. All three were smiling at me with bright eyes and I could see Leo nudge Draco with his elbow.

That made me finally look at Draco and I nearly had a heart attack. He stood tall with his blonde hair back that emphasized his high cheekbones.

He was dressed in expensive robes that made his delicious body even more irresistible. I smiled as I noticed his mouth was hanging open slightly and his eyes were big.

My eyes meet his and everything seemed to just fall away. I wanted to run up to him but I knew how anger my mom and Narcissa would be at me for messing up there day… Yes I said it right. Ever since Draco and I set the Date those two had not spent one second not talking about my wedding.

When I finally reached him he walked down and grabbed my hand from my father nodding at him. He helped me to the top not once letting me go.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" I barley noticed what my former headmaster was saying as all I could notice was Draco holding my hand. It wasn't until he said. "Does anyone have any objections?" I heard a cough in the back and my head wiped around before I could stop myself.

"I swear to Merlin if anyone objects I will personally make their life a living hell. I dare you…" I said shaking my head at them. Everyone burst into laughter and I turned back to Draco to see him laughing as well. I blushed and gave him a half-hearted glare.

Dumbledore laughed. " Well, I think she made her point let's continue." We finally got to the part that I had been waiting for. Ronald Jr. walked down to us with his dimples and messy red hair he brought the gold rings to us and we both grabbed one.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take—" He was cut off by Draco

"Yes." Draco said before he could finish Dumbledore smiled and turned to me. Before he could speak I blurted out.

"Yes." I smiled as everyone again laughed at us.

"Then you may kiss the bride." Draco grabbed my veil and throws it over my head claiming my lips in a passionate kiss that made my knees turn to jelly. Everyone cheered as we pulled a part and smiled at each other.

"We'll be together forever." He whispered to me. I felt the tears spill over my eyes.

"Forever." I said back smiling as he kissed me again.

And it sounded so damn good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read This!!!!:

_**A/N Hope you liked this chapter! YAY and don't worry after this one I am going to write one more chapter and after that this story is officially done.**_

_**I know, I know there is no need to cry. I already know what I am going too write it is in my head I just need to type it down. I will tell you that it closes this story but also leaves it open in case I want to write a sequel or a pair too this one.**_

_**Leave me reviews or I will track you down and make you watch Barney for the rest of your lives! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… no I wont but please leave a review. **_

_**Also I just want to say to I go to Lafayette High School in Virginia so if anyone who reads my story goes there tell me ok! **_


	19. Will They Always Be Like This?

_Hello! This was the last chapter. Review it for me, come on you know you want to! Anyway only one person saw into my head and guesses what I was going to write. You know who you are. Enjoy! _

…_. Hope you like it and tell me what you think I want at least 100 reviews once I am done writing this story!!!!_

My Veela Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just bend the characters to do my own will and as I command them!! Sorry power went to my head.

Summary: Draco finds out he has Veela Blood and has to find his Mate. Just so you know Malfoy's dad is not evil and neither is his mom and Voldamort is dead. Hope you like it…Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last time:

"_Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take—" He was cut off by Draco_

"_Yes." Draco said before he could finish Dumbledore smiled and turned to me. Before he could speak I blurted out. _

"_Yes." I smiled as everyone again laughed at us. _

"_Then you may kiss the bride." Draco grabbed my veil and throws it over my head claiming my lips in a passionate kiss that made my knees turn to jelly. Everyone cheered as we pulled a part and smiled at each other. _

"_We'll be together forever." He whispered to me. I felt the tears spill over my eyes. _

"_Forever." I said back smiling as he kissed me again._

_And it sounded so damn good._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 19: Will They Always Be Like This? -Ginny's POV

Eight years later:

"Samuel Draco Malfoy and Rebecca Luna Blackwood! You two will stop fighting this instance or I put you both in your room until the next millennium!" I said with my hands on my hips glaring at the two small children who had gotten in another fight over who got the swing first.

They both turned to me and Rebecca was the first to speak in her small seven year old voice. "Yes God- mommy." She said with her blue eyes down cast. Samuel mumbled something not looking at me.

Unfortunately he inherited his father's stubbornness and I could tell he thought he wasn't in the wrong. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me with my eyes. "Yes mother." He said more clearly, pulling up to his eight year-old height. I nodded my head and turned around walking back onto the patio sitting next to Draco.

I felt him garb my hand and I turned giving him a small kiss on the cheek. I pulled back and looked at his face. Even after all these years the only sign of aging he showed was a few light wrinkles around his eyes but it was only if you were very close could you see them.

I think that it had to do with Samuel. Don't get me wrong he loves our son very much but those two are so much a like. He is always saying how Samuel has a horrid temper and stubbornness that could match a mull. I always have to hold back my laughter. If only he knew where Sam got those things.

His hair had also grown longer now to his shoulders. He usually had it pulled back into a ponytail, which I found to be very sexy. Also his facial structure turned to one that matched his father's to perfection. He turned back to me and put down the newspaper he was reading.

"What?" He asked in confusion. I laughed and gave him another kiss on the lips, which he returned full force. I pulled back and smiled.

"Nothing I was just thinking." I said with a small shrug of my shoulders. He looked at me a little longer but turned back and picked up his newspaper.

"You are the most annoying boy I have ever meet Samuel Malfoy! I don't understand how one person can be so, so, so… maddening!" I turned to look at Rebecca who had run up onto the patio making her blonde hair that was her father's fluttered behind her head in a stream of supple waves.

Her pale skin was flushed and her small hands were on her hips giving Luna a run for her money. She was a very beautiful girl and you could tell she was going to be a gorgeous woman. She had high cheekbones, which she got from Luna. She was glaring at my son whose face was indifferent, which seemed to make Rebecca angrier.

Samuel rolled his eyes at her. "Please Malfoy's are not annoying. It is the pompous girls who doesn't understand when to just shut-up." He said calmly. His silver hair fell around his face, which seemed to make his rose cheeks even more so. That was another thing he got from me. Unfortunately, both his grandmothers would grab them and pinch them.

Samuel would grumble about not being respected and would run to play with Harry's daughter Jamie who was eight also, and their son James who was six. Hermione and Ron's kids would be there as well their son Ron Jr. who was nine now, and their twin son's Eric and Kevin both five.

Sam glared at Rebecca as she glared at him back. Draco and I were frozen in place not sure what to do until suddenly Rebecca's face crumbled and tears ran down her cheeks.

A small sob escaped as she turned and ran into the house with her head in her tiny hands. I was in front of Samuel in two seconds flat.

"Young man! When I saw that you have never been in more trouble I mean it!" I said my breathing heavy.

"Mo—" I was about to cut him off when Draco did it for me. He voice was calm and low, the way it always was when he was angry. Sam's face paled somewhat as he turned to his angry father.

Draco's face was blank, his handsome features expressionless as he patted the seat next to him. He turned to me and nodded. I turned and walked into the house going to talk to a crying Rebecca.

I walked up the large staircase and down the hall to her room. Yes it was her room. Whenever Draco and I needed alone time we would send Samuel over to Luna and Leo's place. We actually thought we could make those two best friends.

I reached her door and I knocked I heard a shuffle but no answer. "Beck it is me." I said softly. I heard a light sob and then the door opened to a red-eyed little girl. I smiled at her but all I got was a grimace in return. She moved aside and I went in, walking over to her pink covered bed and sat down.

I patted the spot next to me and she walked over shuffling her tiny feet. She plopped down make me go up. She signed and looked up at me with her huge, sad eyes.

"Why are boys so stupid? I mean are they born that why?" She asked shaking her head. I laughed and put my arm around her slim shoulders.

"Pretty much. Draco is a grown man and he _still_ throws tantrums when he doesn't get his way. You just learn to live with it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

She got up from the bed in a huff.

"Well it isn't fair! Why must he be so mean to me? I have never done anything to him except for defending myself when he feels the need to insult me! Your son is the most annoying, bratty, prick in the world! You know what else!" She yelled throwing her arms in the air not bothering to stop.

"The way he says those stupid little comments. 'A girl can't be seeker.' Or 'why don't you go play with your dolls, you wouldn't be interested anyway.'" She said, doing a surprising good imitation of my son.

I chucked at her as she flopped on the bed. "I swear he makes me so… so… so… angry!" She through her arm over her face covering her eyes.'

I lay down next to her. " Believe me all boys are like that when they are his age… and up until about twenty-five. Some don't ever grow out of it. You just have to be strong and show them that you aren't some little doll that they can walk all over." I brought my hand up and patted her cheek.

"Trust me… You're too young to understand now but you will." He looked up at me with doubt on her face. She opened her mouth but was cut off by two sharp knocks. I knew who it was immediately.

We both stood up and walked over to the large door pulling to open to see Sam with Draco standing behind him. He ran his hand through his hair and scowled.

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times until Draco come up behind him giving me a hard pat on the back. "I'm Sorry!" He spat out. He said not looking at Beck. She crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat. He looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry I was so rude too you. My mother raised me better then that. Please forgive my impoliteness." He huffed. Beck shrugged her shoulders, both of us knowing that was the best it was going to get. He turned around and looked at his father who nodded his head.

"Both of you go back outside and play. It is going to rain soon and you will be stuck inside for hours." Draco said. Both the kids nodded and turned to walk away. As their backs were turned I saw Samuel say something to Beck, which caused her to punch him in the arm and take off running.

Samuel screamed in outrage and took off after her. Both Draco and I signed. "Will they always be like this?" I asked. Draco chuckled and walked over to me pinning me up against the wall.

"Perhaps… It is a good source of entertainment." He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to replay when Draco's tongue invaded my mouth. My knees buckled so I had to wrap my arms around his neck holding myself up.

He brought his hands down and wrapped them around my waist kissing me harder. "Let's go to our room." He said with lust laced on his words. I pulled back and looked at his dark eyes.

"Are you joking the kids are outside…" I said rolling my eyes. He sighed and put his head against mine.

"Please…" He whined, jolting out his lower lip in a pout. I laughed and kissed him again.

"Later." I said smiling. He sighed and pulled back grabbing my hand.

"I am holding you to that." He said with mock-seriousness. I laughed and was about to replay when I heard a loud crash. Then the voices floated up to us.

"You are going to be in so much trouble Samuel!" Rebecca's voice said with amusement. "You're the one who pushed me!" Sam screamed. I turned to Draco and we both sighed.

"You get Beck, I'll get Sam." I said to Draco. He nodded his head and we both walked down the steps to the war zone that was the kids.

**Ten Years Later: **

I looked at my son who was moaning in pain as he tossed and turned though the transformation to a veela. I grabbed his hand as he let out a scream that set my heart on fire.

It was his eighteenth birthday and the veela blood began to course through his veins like it did his father's so many years ago. I looked across the bed to the other side to see Draco looking at our son with pain in his eyes.

"How much longer!" Samuel screamed with hot tears rolling down his smooth cheeks. I turned back to look at him but it was Draco who answered him.

"Don't worry my son it will be over in a few minutes." Draco said with softness. Samuel began to cry harder as the pain became worse making the thrashing harder. It felt like a million years later but finally he stopped moving, and his breathing became normal.

He sat up and looked at us. "Are you ok?" I asked. I put my hand on his now more defined shoulder and he turned to look at me. Without saying a word he got up and walked over to the mirror and touched his handsome face.

His hair was now the famous Malfoy sliver, instead of the lighter blonde. His eyes were still my color but richer, and with tiny green speaks that came from Draco.

He was taller too making his 6'1'' now a 6'3'', one inch shorter then Draco's 6'4''. His muscles were bigger, and now he had a more animalistic sense to him, like Draco.

He turned to look at us and opened his mouth but soon closed it. I turned to look at Draco who was staring at Sam like he knew what was coming. Before I could tell what was happening Samuel took off running and out the door.

I felt Draco grab my hand and take off running after him dragging me along with him. My breathing was coming in sharp breaths and I tried to go faster to keep up with Sam and Draco's long strides down the hallway.

Sam turned into the study and ran into the floo taking the green powder and throwing it down. "Blackwood Manor!" He screamed in a deep voice. My mouth fell open as the green flames took my son. I turned to Draco to see him smirking.

I raised my eyebrow and he turned to me, giving me a kiss as he pulled me into the floo. He grabbed the powder and throws it down yelling the same thing as he put his strong arms around me.

"Let the games begin." Was the last thing I heard my love say before the green flames came over us.

This was going to be a very interesting ride indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read This!!!!:

_**A/N Hope you liked this chapter! The story is done. You don't understand I was whooping when I was clicking the complete button. **_

_**Anyway just wanted to tell you that I am sorry this one took so long but I have huge project that I needed to work on for intensified English and A LOT of work for A.P. Human Geography.**_

_**Enough of my sob story these are the stories that are lodged in my head at the moment that I am planning on starting to write.**_

_**Leo. And Luna fic.**_

_**Amado and Isabelle fic.**_

_**I was thinking of trying to write a Jared and Kim imprint story for twilight because I have not been able to stop reading those fics. lately **_


End file.
